Pilih Siapa?
by naranari part II
Summary: Jimin dan Hoseok sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta Yoongi, tetapi Yoongi tidak tertarik sama sekali pada mereka. Lalu?. BTS's Fanfict. Shortfic! Jimin/Yoongi/Hoseok. Chap 9 update gais! baca note didalam! penting!
1. Chapter 1

**PILIH SIAPA?**

**Park Jimin, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok**

**Romance. Friendship. Humor. Boys love. School life. Teenager. Chaptered.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Hoseok sama-sama suka Yoongi. Jimin dan Hoseok bersaing untuk mendapatkan Yoongi. Lalu siapa yang akan Yoongi pilih?

.

.

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi itu sebenarnya pacar siapa sih?" Kim Namjoon bertanya sambil membolak-balik halaman buku pelajarannya. Kim Seokjin, yang sedang ditanya, hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanpa minat. "Kenapa? Kau ingin tahu sekali."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok berisik sekali, mereka selalu mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya Yoongi."

"Lalu apa tanggapan Yoongi?" Seokjin kini member perhatian penuh pada Namjoon. "Yoongi. No comment. As always."

Seokjin berdecak, "Seharusnya jangan seperti itu. kasihan kan Jimin dan Hoseok. Seperti diberi harapan palsu."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk, "Bukan, cuma mereka saja yang terlalu berharap." Tidak ada obrolan lagi setelahnya, baik Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya bisa menebak dalam pikiran mereka. Siapa pacarnya Yoongi, dan kenapa Yoongi bersikap biasa saja saat ada dua orang aneh yang selalu mengaku pacarnya.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi adalah siswa kelas akhir di sekolahnya, ia menempati kelas bahasa dan sastra. Kalau bicara soal kemampuan berbahasa, Yoongi memang kalah dari teman-temannya apalagi bidang studi bahasa inggris. Tetapi kemampuannya dalam merangkai kata indah tidak dapat diragukan. Ia sudah beberapa kali memenangkan penghargaan atas karya tulis yang ia buat, baik karya tulis ilmiah maupun karya tulis bebas.

Karena bakatnya merangkai kata banyak teman-temannya yang meminta bantuan Yoongi untuk menulis sebuah puisi atau lirik lagu yang akan mereka berikan pada orang yang mereka sukai. Yoongi tidak masalah dengan itu, malah ia senang bisa membantu teman-temannya walau hanya lewat kata-kata.

Selain menulis puisi dan lirik lagu, ternyata Yoongi jago _rapping_. Ia juga menjadi salah satu _rapper _terbaik disekolahnya, bersama dengan Namjoon. Bayangkan jika Yoongi _rapping_ degan lirik yang dibuatnya. Siapapun akan jatuh cinta.

Termasuk dua juniornya disekolah. Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin adalah siswa kelas satu sedangkan Jung Hoseok siswa kelas dua. Sudah enam bulan ini mereka menjadi _rival_ berat untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Yoongi. Hoseok yang merasa lebih dulu suka dengan Yoongi tidak terima ketika mengetahui ada siswa baru yang menyukai _crush_nya, maka ia membuat perhitungan pada siswa baru itu, Jimin.

Dan Jimin adalah tipe tidak mau mengalah dan pejuang keras, ia menerima dengan senang hati tantangan Hoseok. Mulai saat itu berbagai aksi mereka lancarkan guna mendapatkan Yoongi. Sayangnya, Yoongi tidak terlalu tertarik dengan persaingan antara Jimin dengan Hoseok, padahal berita persaingan itu sudah tersebar luas disekolah.

"Mereka itu masih anak-anak. Masih labil. Aku tidak suka." Itulah jawaban setiap Yoongi ditanya kenapa ia tidak tertarik pada keduanya. Karena bagi Yoongi seseorang yang dewasa dan bisa membimbingnya lah yang menjadi tipenya.

Dan semua tipe itu terdapat pada satu orang saja bagi Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi _hyung_ kapan pulangnya ya? Sudah jam empat tapi belum muncul-muncul juga." Jimin melihat lagi jam tangannya. Ia memijat belakang lehernya yang pegal karena menenteng sebuah gitar selama kurang lebih satu jam lamanya. Ia habis latihan diruang musik, sebenarnya gitar ini bukan miliknya. Itu milik temannya Kim Taehyung yang meminta Jimin untuk membawa gitarnya sementara ia menjemput kekasihnya.

"Kim Taehyung pemalas. Menyusahkanku saja!"

Jimin menggoyangkan gitar ditangannya, mulutnya bersenandung kecil. Mencoba membunuh kebosanannya sendiri. Tak lama Jimin melihat siswa kelas tiga membubarkan diri mereka dari kelas, _by the way_, ruang kelas siswa akhir berada dilantai dasar.

Jimin masih mencari tubuh kecil Yoongi diantara beberapa tubuh lainnya. Agak sulit juga menemukan pemuda manis itu mengingat tubuhnya yang benar-benar kecil, tidak secara harfiah. Tapi itulah sisi menariknya Yoongi, ia akan makin terlihat manis dan menggemaskan dengan tubuh kecil itu.

Jimin mengulas senyum kecil ketika melihat Yoongi keluar dari kelasnya dengan beberapa buku ditangannya. Yoongi tampak kesulitan membawa buku-buku itu, maka Jimin berinisiatif untuk segera menghampiri Yoongi.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Yoongi tersentak untung saja buku-bukunya tidak berjatuhan. "Kau mengagetkanku!"

Jimin menyengir lalu mengambil beberapa buku dari tangan Yoongi. "Sini biar kubantu. _Hyung_ tampak kesulitan membawa buku sebanyak ini."

Yoongi mendelik, tetapi tetap membiarkan Jimin mengambil alih bukunya. Ia menggumam terima kasih kemudian kembali berjalan, dengan Jimin yang mengikutinya dari samping.

"Kau mau kemana _hyung_?"

"Ruang Pak Shin."

"Oh."

Setelah itu mereka diam lagi. Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi dari samping, selama enam bulan masa pendekatannya Yoongi memang selalu bersikap judes dan cuek. Jadi Jimin tidak merasa tersinggung lagi ketika pertanyaannya selalu dijawab dengan jutek.

_Sudah biasa_.

"_Hyung_ sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah _lah_. Buat apa ada jam istirahat kalau bukan digunakan untuk makan."

Jimin meringis, _tuh kan_. Yoongi jutek sekali, tapi manis. Jimin semakin gemas, kalau Yonngi itu gulali sudah pasti Jimin akan menggigitnya dengan tidak sabar.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan ruang Pak Shin. Yoongi mengetuk pintunya lalu masuk kedalam. Pak Shin terlihat sedang duduk dengan kacamata bertengger dihidungnya dan beberapa kertas didepannya.

"Oh kau sudah datang." Yoongi dan Jimin membungkuk sedikit, "Tolong letakkan buku-buku itu diatas meja dipojok sana."

Yoongi dan Jimin mengikuti perintah dari Pak Shin. "Kami sudah selasai Pak. Permisi."

Pak Shin mengangguk tanpa menatap Yoongi dan Jimin. "Ya ya. Kalian boleh—kami?"

Yoongi dan Jimin saling menatap, bingung dengan Pak Shin yang tiba berteiak dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Pak Shin melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Jimin.

"Kau siswa kelas satu kan? Kenapa masih ada disini? Bukankan kelas satu sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu?"

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. Ia bingung memberi alasan yang tepat untuk Pak Shin. "Ehm, anou…aku tadi…ada latihan menari." Jimin melirik Yoongi berniat meminta bantuan, tapi pemuda itu hanya diam saja.

"Oh begitukah? Yasudah."

Jimin menghela napas diam-diam, acara berbohongnya tidak ketahuan oleh Pak Shin. Setelah itu Yoongi dan Jimin pamit pada Pak Shin sebelum keluar dari ruangan guru mereka.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, tidak banyak siswa yang masih berkeliaran dikoridor maupun lapangan sekolah. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah pulang. Jimin mensejajarkan langkahnya disamping Yoongi,

"_Hyung_ pulang bareng, _yuk_."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah dijemput."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat pemuda sipit itu nampak makin lucu. Tapi Yoongi tidak melihat Jimin sama sekali, padahal Jimin ingin menunjukan wajah merajuknya. Yoongi mendahului Jimin didepan. Ia tidak mau dekat-dekat apalagi sampai berurusan dengan Jimin, karena…

"Yoongi _hyung_ pulang sama aku saja _yuk_."

…dimana ada Jimin pasti ada Hoseok.

Dan itu membuat Yoongi sakit kepala.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menaruh ranselnya diatas meja belajarnya, setelah itu ia langsung merebahkan tubuh lelah berkeringatnya diatas ranjang. Tidak pernah ada hari menyenangkan setelah pulang sekolah bagi Yoogi selama enam bulan terakhir ini. Karena dua hantu kecil yang selalu mengganggunya di sekolah.

Siapalagi kalau bukan Jimin dan Hoseok.

Tadi Yoongi segera meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang adu mulut, memperdebatkan siapa yang harus pulang bersamanya hari ini. Kepala Yoongi semakin sakit, jadi ia tidak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan mendengar perdebatan mereka.

Sepertinya hari ini hari sial bagi Yoongi, karena ternyata ia harus pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak tahu mengapa, tapi uang sakunya tiba-tiba habis. Yoongi tidak mungkin naik bis jika tidak punya uang, naik taksi dan meminta ibunya membayar ketika sampai rumah sama dengan tidak jajan selama empat hari.

Balik ke sekolah dan meminta salah satu dari Jimin dan Hoseok mengantarnya…

Yoongi memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja. Hitung-hitung sebagai olahraga, karena selama ini ia paling malas melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya lelah dan berkeringat.

Setelah sampai rumah pun Yoongi tidak bisa beristirahat karena setumpuk tugas yang sudah menantiya. Maklum, dia ini _kan_ siswa tingkat akhir yang akan menghadapi ujian nasional. Jadi, ia harus belajar yang rajin. Kata ibunya _sih _begitu.

Selama belajar Yoongi mempunyai kebiasaan, yaitu mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya. Tidak peduli itu musik yang menganggu pendengaran atau tidak, yang penting ia mendengarkan musik. Karena Yoongi akan semakin konsentrasi jika ada musik.

Hidup Yoongi hanya untuk musik, dan juga _rapping_.

Belum lama ia belajar—dan juga mendengarkan musik—tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar diatas meja. Yoongi menengok sebentar ke ponselnya, ada satu pesan masuk. Dari jimin. Yoongi membuka pesannya dan mendengus keras setelah membaca pesan itu.

_Hyung, selamat belajar. Semoga sukses di ujianmu. Fighting!_ :)

Jimin itu suka _sok_ manis dan _sok_ perhatian sama Yoongi. Seperti pesannya tadi. Jujur saja Yoongi agak risih dengan perhatian yang seperti itu. Dia buka tipe cowok-cowok romantis, suka _nge_gombal dan cari perhatian. Tidak seperti si Jimin ini.

Jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan Jimin. Toh, ia sudah biasa seperti ini pada Jimin. Tak lama ponselnya kembali bergetar. Yoongi mengerang sambil meraih kembali ponselnya . sekarang ada pesan dari Hoseok yang isinya tidak jauh berbeda dari Jimin.

Yoongi _sih_ sebenarnya senang-senang saja ada yang memberinya semangat untuk belajar. Tapi kalau mereka berdua mengirimi pesan setiap malam, dengan kata-kata yang sama dipesannya, bagaimana Yoongi tidak sebal?

Belajarnya jadi terganggu karena dua juniornya itu. Belum lagi pesannya akan berlanjut hingga Yoongi akan tidur.

Uh~ Yoongi ingin memusnahkan dua junior itu.

.

.

Jam sepuluh malam Yoongi menyelesaikan belajarnya. Ia sudah merapihkan keperluan untuk besok sekolah, menyikat gigi dan menarik selimutnya. Baru saja ia akan memejamkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar lagi. Yoongi tidak kaget lagi, sudah biasa seperti ini. Tapi ia tetap saja sebal dan _keki_. Yoongi menepuk jidatnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang dibawahnya. Sepertinya pagi besok menjadi pagi yang sangat tidak tenang untuknya.

Karena pesan yang dikirim oleh dua junior yang terobsesi padanya.

.

_._

_Hyung, besok berangkat sekolah bareng, yuk._

.

.

Tuhan, bunuh saja Yoongi.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Halo, aku newbie di fandom ini tapi re-born di fandom sebelah.

Selamat datang untukku, dan selamat membaca untuk kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

**PILIH SIAPA?**

**Park Jimin, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok**

**Romance. Friendship. Humor. Boys love. School life. Teenager. Chaptered.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Hoseok sama-sama suka Yoongi. Jimin dan Hoseok bersaing untuk mendapatkan Yoongi. Lalu siapa yang akan Yoongi pilih?

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Yoongi bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, ia langsung mandi dan merapihkan kamarnya kemudian turun kelantai dasar dan menuju ruang keluarganya. Disana sudah ada ayah, ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Mereka bertiga sedang berbaris berjajar didepan sebuah patung kecil.

Keluarganya sedang memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan mereka.

Yoongi menghela napas dengan langkah pelan ia beranjak menuju sana dan berdiri disamping kakaknya. Min Yoonhye menengok kesamping dan menyerngit bingung mendapati adik laki-lakinya sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi." Yoonhye menyenggol bahu kiri Yoongi.

"Sstt, jangan berisik! Aku sedang berdoa"

Yoonhye terkikik kecil melihat Yoongi yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan mengatupkan tangannya didepan dada, sembari mulutnya berkomat-kamit. Diam-diam Yoonhye bersyukur karena adik pemalasnya ini mau bangun pagi dan ikut berdoa bersama, kegiatan rutin keluarga mereka ketika di pagi hari.

Tuan Min menyelesaikan doanya, dijawab _Amen_ oleh istri dan anak perempuannya. Ketika ia berbalik matanya langsung mendapati si bungsu sedang berdoa.

"Omona! Yoongi-ah! Kau ikut berdoa bersama!"

Yoongi mengerang kecil ketika aktifitasnya diinterupsi lagi oleh ayahnya, namun ia tetap melanjutkan doanya. Hingga keluarga Min sudah beranjak menuju dapur untuk sarapan, Yoongi masih disana. Masih berdoa kepada Tuhan-nya.

Yoongi berharap hari ini setidaknya salah satu dari junior gilanya tidak mengganggunya.

.

.

.

.

Ketika membuka pintu pandangan Yoongi langsung menemukan dua orang juniornya yang sudah bertengger manis diatas motor mereka masing-masing. Namun, nampaknya Jimin dan Hoseok belum menyadari kehadiran Yoongi karena mereka sedang beradu tatapan tajam.

Yoongi menghela napas kemudian berbalik lagi. Hoseok yang melihat Yoongi segera berteriak untuk mendapatkan perhatian kakak kelasnya itu.

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

Yoongi mengerang, lalu berbalik lagi dan berjalan menuju depan gerbang rumahnya. Jimin tersenyum begitu melihat Yoongi yang sudah membuka pagar.

"Selamat pagi _hyung_." Sapanya dengan nada yang Jimin buat semanis mungkin. Hoseok berdecak merasa terganggu dengan _greeting_ Jimin.

"Pagi Yoongi _hyung_. Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak?" Hoseok ikutan menyapa, ia tidak mau kalah dengan Jimin.

Kali ini Jimin mendengus, _cih, sok akrab_.

"Ada apa kalian pagi-pagi sudah datang kemari?"

Jimin buru-buru menjawab, "Tentu saja menjemputmu _hyung_. Kita _kan_ mau berangkat bersama."

"Kita? Maksudmu aku dan Yoongi _hyung_." Hoseok melemparkan tatapan mematikan untuk Jimin.

"Kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku dan Yoongi _hyung_! Yang mengajak Yoongi _hyung kan_ aku!" Jimin tidak mau kalah.

"_Heol_, aku yang lebih dulu sampai!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang mengajaknya duluan!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Tidak! Aku!"

"Ish, aku!"

"Iya, kau"

"Benar, kau!"

"Nah, berarti aku"

"Aarrgghh"

Jimin dan Hoseok menyudahi perang argumen mereka ketika mendengar Yoongi mengerang. Dan pemuda itu sudah tidak ada ditempat.

"Loh, Yoongi _hyung_ mana ya?" Jimin menggaruk lehernya yang gatal, kepalanya menengok kanan-kiri untuk mencari Yoongi, Hoseok juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ya! Kalian siapa! Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berteriak didepan rumah orang!"

Jimin dan Hoseok berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan melengking khas wanita. Didepannya sudah ada sesosok gadis yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Yoongi, sedang berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam kearah mereka.

Yoonhye yang saat itu sedang menyiapkan mobilnya dikagetkan dengan dua suara yang saling berteriak. Karena penasaran akhirnya ia melihat kearah pagar depan tempat asal suara itu. Disana ia melihat dua orang lelaki yang sedang berteriak dan juga adiknya yang frustasi. Ia cepat-cepat berlari kesana ketika adiknya pergi.

"Ya! Jawab aku! Siapa kalian"

Hoseok menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, sedangkan Jimin berusaha untuk tidak gemetar. Ternyata kakak perempuan Yoongi lebih garang dari Yoongi sendiri.

"A-anou...kita...temannya Yoongi_ hyung_." Hoseok menjawab dengan takut-takut.

"I..iya" Jimin menimpali.

Yoonhye mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mereka teman adiknya, lalu kenapa adiknya pergi sendiri?

"Maaf _noona_, Yoongi _hyung_ dimana ya?"

"Dimana? Dia sudah pergi! Siapa suruh kalian saling berteriak seperti itu. Mengganggu!"

Jimin dan Hoseok lagi-lagi berjengit mendengar teriakan terakhir Yoonhye yang dibarengi dengan pagar yang tertutup dengan kencang. Mereka berdua mengelus dada. Bersyukur karena jantung mereka masih berada ditempatnya.

"Kau, _sih_. Yoongi _hyung_ jadi pergi_ deh_."

Jimin mengerang, tidak terima saat disalahkan Hoseok. Ia menyalakan motornya dan bersiap untuk segera pergi. Daripada harus meladeni Hoseok yang akan berujung dengan perdebatan dan akhirnya mereka akan terlambat ke sekolah.

Jadi kali ini Jimin mengalah.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki bis yang akan membawanya ke sekolah sambil mengutuk didalam hati. Pagi-pagi kepalanya sudah dibuat pusing oleh dua junior gila dan berisik yang berebut untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah.

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa hidupnya bisa sesial ini diumurnya yang baru memasuki delapan belas. Mungkin, dahulu sekali, nenek moyang Yoongi pernah menyelamatkan seorang penjahat, hingga kini ia yang kena karmanya.

Dan mengurusi dua bocah labil, aneh dan berisik adalah hal yang bahkan tidak pernah Yoongi pikirkan sama sekali.

Pergi ke sekolah menjadi satu hal yang memberatkan untuknya saat ini. _Heol_, dia sudah kelas akhir yang beberapa bulan lagi akan mengikuti ujian. Tapi harus disulitkan dengan keberadaan Jimin dan Hoseok.

Mengingat mereka berdua membuat kepala Yoongi berdenyut lagi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Yoongi bergegas menuju kelasnya. Meminimalisir untuk mengunjungi kelas lain atau klub basketnya supaya tidak bertemu dua junior berisik itu. Paginya sudah cukup kacau saat dirumah tadi, dan Yoongi tidak ingin itu terulang di sekolah.

"Yoongi oppa!"

Sebelum mencapai pintu kelas, suara nyaring seorang gadis memanggilnya. Yoongi berbalik dan menemukan Son Naeun, juniornya dari kelas Ilmu Alam, berlari kecil menghampirinya. Ditangan gadis itu ada setumpuk kertas berwarna merah menyala.

"Halo Naeun, apa kabar?" Yoongi menyapanya ketika gadis itu sudah didekatnya.

"Aku baik oppa. Oh iya, ini," Naeun memberikan kertas merah menyala itu (yang ternyata sebuah kartu undangan) kepada Yoongi, "Lusa hari ultahku. Aku mengundang oppa untuk datang." Naeun tersenyum.

Yoongi menerima kartu itu lalu dimasukannya kedalam saku jas almamaternya. "Terima kasih Naeun. Akan kuusahakan untuk datang."

"Baiklah oppa. Sampai jumpa."

Yoongi membalas lambaian tangan Naeun kemudian melanjutkan jalannya kekelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memutar kunci motor miliknya dijari tangan saat berjalan menuju kelas. Mulutnya bersiul kecil. Rambut hitam legamnya melambai cantik saat tertiup angin. Seperti _slow motion_, Jimin merapihkan rambutnya dengan gaya sekeren mungkin. Gadis-gadis yang berada didekatnya berteriak kecil melihat betapa kerennya seorang Park Jimin yang...

DUAK!

Wajahnya menabrak pintu yang terbuka dari dalam.

Jimin mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi hidungnya. Bahkan ia sampai membungkuk untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Gadis-gadis yang tadi berada disekitarnya tertawa cekikikan melihat Jimin, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan tertawa dengan keras.

_Pintu sialan!_

Jimin kembali jalan sambil tetap memegangi hidungnya, dan juga sekalian menutup wajahnya. Sakitnya _sih_ tidak seberapa, tapi malunya itu, loh.

Duh.

Taehyung bingung menatap Jimin yang jalan sambil menutup wajah disertai gadis-gadis yang tertawa melihatnya. Tadi ketika ia ingin membuka pintu, Taehyung mendengar suara seperti benda yang berbenturan dengan pintu ini. Taehyung berpikir, apa mungkin benda itu wajah Jimin?

Taehyung mengendikan bahu tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok menaruh tas ranselnya diatas meja kemudian ia mengaduk isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan botol minuman. Hoseok ini orang yang mudah haus, tetapi ia tidak dehidrasi. Ya, begitulah. Karena kegiatan disekolah (dan juga sebagai anggota klub menari) dia sering membawa minuman lebih dari tiga botol. Pokoknya, Hoseok hobi minum. Tidak secara istilah.

Tujuh menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, tapi teman satu mejanya yang dikenal dengan Jongin belum juga menampakan hidungnya. Hoseok_ nyengir_, Jongin _kan_ tidak punya hidung. Maksudnya, tidak punya hidung yang mancung. Masa bodoh _lah_, mau Jongin telat _kek_, itu bukan urusannya.

Tahu-tahu pintu kelas terbuka lebar, semua siswa dikelas segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang ada didepan kelas. Itu Son Naeun, teman sekelas mereka.

Hoseok diam saja saat Naeun menyuruh seluruh temannya untuk duduk dikursi masing-masing.

"Ya! Kalian semua aku undang untuk datang ke pestaku. Pesta ulang tahunku!" Katanya dengan lantang.

Seluruh siswa-siswi disana bersorak gembira. Diundang ke pesta gadis cantik di sekolah mereka merupakan satu keuntungan untuk para pemuda.

Hoseok hanya senyum-senyum _cool_ saja.

"Jung Hoseok kau harus menari dipestaku!"

Naeun saat ini sudah duduk didepan kursi Hoseok.

"Aku, menari, dipestamu? Itu sebuah...permintaan?"

"Ya. Dan kau harus."

Setelah itu Naeun pergi. Seharusnya Hoseok tahu kalau Naeun adalah gadis diktaktor. Semua keinginannya harus dipenuhi. Dan mau tidak mau, Hoseok harus memenuhi permintaan itu.

Hoseok menghela napas.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Yoongi pulang lebih awal karena salah satu gurunya tidak dapat menghadiri kelas. Berita ini disambut baik oleh seluruh teman Yoongi, termasuk dirinya. Setidaknya ia bisa tidur lebih awal nanti.

Karena hari ini ia tidak membawa motor, karena tadi pagi ia _dijemput_ secara mendadak oleh dua junior berisiknya. Maka terpaksa ia harus pulang dengan menggunakan bis.

Sekolah Yoongi termasuk sekolah besar. Lantainya hingga empat tingkat yang bangunanya membentuk_ letter_ U. Dengan dua lapangan _outdoor_ yang melingkupi bangunan tersebut. Yoongi harus melewati satu lapangan itu untuk mencapai pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

Saat melewati lapangan sekolah, Yoongi melihat Jimin yang sedang berlatih sepak bola bersama teman satu klubnya. Disana Jimin terlihat sangat menikmati waktu berlatihnya. Ia akan tersenyum saat salah satu temannya bercerita tentang lelucon konyol.

Yang membuat Yoongi berhenti adalah senyum Jimin. Senyuman lucu yang menenangkan dan juga menggemaskan. Mata kelinci Jimin akan menyipit dan menyerupai satu garis tipis saat tersenyum. Membuat Yoongi ikut tersenyum juga.

Yoongi menggeleng, tersadar. Kenapa ia ikut-ikut tersenyum, sendirian pula. Bisa-bisa ia dikira gila jika ada yang melihatnya. Yoongi memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan lapangan. Tidak mau lagi melihat senyum Jimin yang lucu. Takut ia akan _tersihir_ lagi oleh senyuman itu.

Tapi sebenarnya Jimin sempat melihat Yoongi saat ia tersenyum tadi.

_To be continued_

_._

_._

_._

Hai, hehehe...

Waah makasih banyak aku diterima di fandom ini.

Aku masih bingung menetukan_ pair/couple_ untuk cerita ini. Niatnya sih YoonMin (secara aku shipper mereka^^) tapi ada juga yang minta pair Suga-Jhope.

Ini ceritanya aku bikin ringan aja, tentang kehidupan anak sekolah yang biasa. Aku ga mau nulis yang mewah-mewah, kesannya nanti memaksa. Dan ini juga ada sedikit cerita humornya, ringan juga kok jadi ga terlalu maksa banget buat humor.

Oke deh. Terima kasih yang sudah mau review, follow, favorite cerita aku.

_Ps: kalau ada yang ingin tanya-tanya silahkan pm aku aja._

_Pss: cp yang di bio itu salah ya, hehe..._


	3. Chapter 3

**PILIH SIAPA?**

**Park Jimin, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok**

**BTS's member**

**Romance. Friendship. Humor. Boys love. School life. Teenager. Chaptered.**

**Mentioned! Jongin (EXO)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Hoseok sama-sama suka Yoongi. Jimin dan Hoseok bersaing untuk mendapatkan Yoongi. Lalu siapa yang akan Yoongi pilih?

.

.

.

.

.

Setiap hari rabu klub menari akan berlatih hingga sore hari. Selama seminggu mereka latihan dua sampai tiga kali. Terkadang kalau mereka sedang semangat-semangatnya latihan hingga malam pun mereka lakoni.

Seperti saat ini, Hoseok sedang mengibas-kibaskan kaosnya yang bahas oleh keringat setelah latihan. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam petang tetapi anggota klub menari masih disana, baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mereka.

Jongin duduk disamping Hoseok yang sedang menselanjarkan kakinya.

"Kau bau!" Jongin menutup hidungnya, sebelah tangannya mengibas udara sekitarnya untuk menghalau bau yang tercium. Hoseok memukul kepala belakang Jongin, enak saja ia dikatai bau.

"Kau juga bau! Keringatmu bau!" Hoseok tidak mau kalah. Jongin terkekeh, menggoda Hoseok memang menyenangkan untuknya.

"Hei, Jung." Jongin berbisik dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh yang punya marga.

"Kemarin aku lihat Yoongi _sunbae_."

Hoseok mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin. "Huh, kalau sudah dengar nama Yoongi _sunbae_ baru deh mau dengar." Jongin mencibir.

"Dimana kau lihatnya? Ada apa?"

"Begini, kemarin aku lihat Yoongi _sunbae_ mau pulang sekolah, tapi ketika lewat lapangan dia berhenti lalu senyum-senyum sendiri."

Hoseok menatap Jongin aneh. Apa maksudnya Yoongi _hyung_-nya senyum-senyum sendiri? Jongin mau bilang kalau Yoongi _hyung_-nya itu sudah gila?

Jongin melanjutkan, "Tapi ternyata dia tidak senyum sendiri. Dia senyum sama Jimin!"

Nah, kalau ini baru Hoseok kaget. "Senyum sama Jimin?"

"Iya! Maksudku, dia senyum karena Jimin. Disana ada Jimin!"

Oh, cukup sudah. Hoseok merasa darahnya mendidih dan hawa disekitar pun menjadi sedikit panas. Jongin merasakan perubahan itu.

"Panas ya."

Entah maksud Jongin itu panas karena habis latihan atau _panas_ karena hal lain.

Selama enam bulan ini Hoseok belum pernah mendapatkan satu senyum dari Yoongi. Jadi wajar kalau ia merasa marah dan cemburu saat ini pada Jimin. Ia tidak boleh kalah sama bocah labil adik kelasnya itu. Apapun caranya, pokoknya ia harus mendapatkan Yoongi.

Hoseok bangun dan bergegas merapihkan tasnya kemudian berjalan dengan sangat terburu-buru menuju pintu.

BLAM!

"Eh copot, copot!" Jongin terhenyak mendengar suara pintu ditutup dengan cukup keras, dan berhasil membuat penyakit latahnya kambuh.

"Aarggh...dasar Jung!"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Selamat malam,_ _hyung_."

Yoongi menyerngit, tidak biasanya Jimin menelepon malam-malam begini, biasanya dia akan mengirimi pesan aneh dan_ sok _romatis.

"Ada apa!"

"_Duh, masih galak saja. Kau tahu _hyung_, semakin kau galak semakin kau terlihat manis._"

Yoongi mengerang, "Dasar gila!"

"_Benar _hyung_. Aku memang gila. Gila karenamu_."

"Sinting!"

Yoongi memutuskan sambungan. Bicara dengan Jimin membuatnya naik darah. Apa-apaan Jimin itu, _masa_ Yoongi yang _manly_ ini dibilang manis. Oh, demi tuhan!

Belum lama Yoongi melempar ponselnya, tiba-tiba benda itu bergetar. Yoongi malas sekali melihatnya, paling juga dari si sinting Jimin. Pasti dia _ngambek_ dan bertanya macam-macam dipesannya.

Namun rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi, akhirnya ia mengambil ponselnya, melihat sebuah pesan yang memang benar dari Jimin.

'Hyung, _aku minta maaf kalau membuatmu kesal. Tapi aku serius, kau itu manis. Yoongi_ hyung _adalah lelaki_ manly _yang manis. Dan aku sangat suka Yoongi_ hyung'

Yoongi tersenyum (tanpa sadar) saat membaca pesan itu. Walau ia sudah sangat sering mendengar orang lain bilang ia ini manis, tapi saat Jimin yang mengatakannya ada sesuatu yang beda. Sesuatu yang membuat Yoongi senang saat mendegar Jimin mengatakan itu.

Yoongi pasti sudah gila.

Ia menggeleng, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Tidak mungkin ia tertarik dengan Jimin. Bocah labil, aneh, berisik pula.

Yoongi tersenyum lagi memikirkannya.

.

.

.

.

Astaga! Dia tersenyum karena memikirkan Jimin?!

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menyerngit bingung melihat _post it_ dilokernya, warna _pink_ pula. Ia menengok sana-sini, berharap tidak ada yang curi lihat apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Dia mencopot _post it-pink _itu lalu membaca tulisan yang ada diatasnya.

_Kau dan aku, kita tak ingin seperti mereka_

_Kita bisa terus bersama_

_Tak kan ada yang bisa pisahkan kau dan aku_

_Bahkan para dewa diatas sana pun tidak bisa pisahkan kau dan aku._

"Picisan sekali."

Yoongi tersenyum geli, dia tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau romantis. Tetapi kenapa dari kemarin ia selalu mendapatkan kejutan yang, ya romantis.

Yoongi tidak sengaja membalik _post it_ itu dan menemukan tulisan lain dipaling bawah.

"Hoseok?"

Apa mungkin dari Hoseok? Setahu Yoongi, Hoseok bukan orang yang bisa romantis. Dilihat dari kesehariannya yang _absurd_. Yoongi tidak mau ambil pusing, ia tempelkan lagi _post it_ itu lalu menutup lokernya.

Hoseok tersenyum sangat lebar melihat Yoongi yang sepertinya menyukai puisi kecil darinya. Buktinya, Yoongi tidak membuang _post it_ Hoseok. Ia merasa diberi 'lampu hijau' oleh Yoongi. Kalau begitu ia harus cepat bergerak.

Jangan sampai Jimin mengacaukan segalanya.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin baru saja kembali dari ruang Pak Goo setelah menghantar beberapa buku dari perpustakaan. Sebagai ketua kelas ia harus melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan seorang ketua.

Ketika berbelok matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Yoongi yang sedang berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone_. Seokjin tersenyum lalu menghampiri Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ah"

Karena Yoongi tidak terlalu keras mendengarkan musik jadi ia mendengar Seokjin memanggilnya.

"Oh, Seokjin-ie _hyung_."

"Kau baru datang?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Hemm, kau darimana _hyung_?"

"Aku dari perpustakaan."

.

.

Jimin melihat Yoongi dan Seokjin sedang mengobrol sangat akrab diujung lorong sekolah. Yoongi tampak sangat menikmati obrolannya dengan Seokjin. Dan Jimin tidak bisa menerima itu.

Ia saja yang sudah terbukti menjadi penggemar Yoongi tidak pernah berbicara sedekat itu. Kenapa Seokjin, yang notabene hanya seorang teman biasa, bisa mengobrol dengan_ crush_nya. Jimin merasa dihina!

Tiba-tiba Jimin mempunyai rencana agar Yoongi dan Seokjin tidak terlihat dekat lagi. Jimin menyeringai.

Seokjin masih berbicara dengan Yoongi. Ia sangat suka berbicara dengan Yoongi karena Yoongi adalah orang yang _easy going_. Kepribadian Yoongi juga menyenangkan, walau kata siswa-siswi lain Yoongi juga termasuk orang yang jutek_ abis_.

Lagi asyik-asyiknya mengobrol, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang lewat didepan Seokjin dan Yoongi hingga membuat keduanya terdorong ke belakang. Dorongannya cukup kencang.

"Aish," Seokjin mengerang karena sepatunya kena injak orang yang lewat tadi.

"Sepatuku!"

"Kau tak apa _hyung_?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Yoongi menengok kearah orang gila yang lewat didepannya tadi. Dan ia tahu siapa orang gila itu.

"Dasar Jimin sinting!"

.

.

.

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya keatas sambil meneriakan kata_ yes_ berkali-kali. Rencananya untuk menjauhkan Seokjin dari Yoongi berhasil. Dan bonusnya, ia bisa menginjak sepatu Seokjin. Jimin tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat adalah waktu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa tidak terkecuali Yoongi. Namun saat ini Yoongi tidak bisa menikmati makan siangnya karena tadi ia dipanggil oleh Bu Hwang, wali kelasnya, untuk menghadapnya.

"Akan ada perlombaan karya tulis ilmiah. Dan kau ditunjuk oleh sekolah untuk mewakili sekolah ini."

Yoongi tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa. Menulis memang hobinya, menulis cerita, menulis puisi maupun menulis lirik lagu. Tapi Yoongi sedang malas. Ia sudah dipusingkan dengan kegiatan kelas akhir yang lebih banyak menguras otak.

"Tidak bisa ya kalau selain aku?"

"Yoongi, nilaimu selalu baik dipelajaran Bahasa dan Sastra."

Yoongi menghela napasnya. Bagaimana cara agar ia menolak permintaan gurunya ini. Yoongi pusing.

"Baiklah begini saja. Aku memberimu waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini. Kalau kau siap untuk mengikuti lomba ini kau bisa menghubungiku."

Yoongi mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

Setelah memberi salam, Yoongi keluar dari ruangan Bu Hwang. Ia memijat pelipisnya.

"Susah juga jadi siswa pintar." Yoongi mengendikan bahunya dan bergegas menuju kantin. Waktu makan siangnya tidak banyak lagi.

.

.

Sore ini langit terlihat mendung. Sedari tadi awan hitam sudah membumbung tinggi dilangit. Yoongi sudah bersiap untuk pulang sekolah, melihat awan mendung perasaannya menjadi kesal.

Hari ini _mood_nya benar-benar buruk.

Yoongi terus berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Kemudian ia melihat Jimin sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis dan mereka tertawa bersama. Yoongi tidak mengerti, ia merasa sangat kesal melihat Jimin tertawa seperti itu. Bersama seorang gadis pula.

Yoongi mempunyai ide untuk membalas Jimin. Ia berjalan cepat menuju keduanya lalu merentangkan tangannya begitu ia berada didepan mereka.

Jimin dan gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang.

Yoongi menyeringai setelah melewati mereka. Hatinya merasa lega dan juga bahagia. Ia sudah membalas perlakuan Jimin tadi saat bersama dengan Seokjin.

_Jimin kita impas!_

_._

_._

_._

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang sudah jauh didepannya. Ia hanya tersenyum mengingat kelakuan Yoongi tadi. Jadi ceritanya Yoongi mau balas dendam padanya karena menganggu kebersamaannya dengan Seokjin?

"Yoongi _hyung_ memang manis sekali"

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Aku ga tau dosaku apa sama ffn, cerita aku yang judulnya feeling dihapus *nangis*

Aku mau publish ulang, tapi terserah kalian mau apa engga, hehe...

Itu udah aku kasih sedikit momen jin-suga, hehe maaf cuma sedikit. Lalu momen jhope-suga akan ada di chapter selanjutnya. Momen manis jimin-suga-jhope juga di chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Jadi tungguin aja ya hehe

_P.s. Kalo ada yang mau tanya-tanya silahkan pm aku_

_P.s.s. Jangan lupa review~ (kali ini aku mau coba-coba buat ingetin kalian haha)_


	4. Chapter 4

**PILIH SIAPA?**

**Park Jimin, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok**

**BTS's member**

**Romance. Friendship. Humor. Boys love. School life. Teenager. Chaptered.**

**Mentioned!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Hoseok sama-sama suka Yoongi. Jimin dan Hoseok bersaing untuk mendapatkan Yoongi. Lalu siapa yang akan Yoongi pilih?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin termasuk siswa yang paling dikenal oleh hampir sebagian siswa di sekolahnya. Karena dia merupakan pemuda lucu dan humoris yang senang bergaul. Dia berteman dengan siapapun, termasuk bapak penjaga sekolah.

Karena sifat Jimin yang _asik_, banyak gadis atau pria, teman sejawat bahkan kakak kelas yang menyukainya. Dan ada beberapa diantaranya sudah melakukan _confess_ mereka pada Jimin. Dan jawabannya,

"Kau baik. Tapi kita berteman saja ya."

Dan diakhiri dengan senyum manis seperti kembang gula.

Meski banyak yang menyukai Jimin, nyatanya ada satu orang yang tidak. Min Yoongi, dipikir siapa lagi?

Yoongi bukan tidak suka dengan Jimin, hanya saja ia sebal dengan sifat Jimin (yang menurutnya)_ sok_ asik. Dimata Yoongi, Jimin itu orang yang penuh _sok_; _sok_ cakep, _sok _romantis,_ sok_ asik, _sok _manis.

Yoongi jadi_ keki_.

.

.

Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi fakta bahwa Jimin menyukai Yoongi tapi dia tetap _flirting_ sama yang lain. Yoongi maunya, kalau Jimin suka padanya, ya jangan ganjen.

Yoongi menggerutu, apaan _sih_ pikirannya tadi! Jimin memang ganjen, jadi biarkan saja dia.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok berdiri didepan cermin diruang latihan menarinya. Tampangnya sedang serius sekarang. Sedari tadi ia bingung ingin menari apa diacara pesta Naeun.

Kalau ia menarikan tarian yang biasa digunakan oleh klubnya, takut yang lain pada bosan. Kalu _freestyle dance_? Bolehlah. Tapi dia belum tahu gerakan seperti apa yang akan ditarikan. Lagipula waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Bagaimana kalau meng_cover_ tarian?

Hosoek berseru senang. Pilihannya jatuh pada meng_cover_ tarian. Kalau meng_cover_ kan tinggal ikuti gerakan yang sudah ada lalu dihapalkan tariannya.

Yang jadi permasalahan baru, ia mau _cover_ tari apa nanti?

Hoseok jadi lemas lagi.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka lokernya dan menemukan _post-it pink_ yang Yoongi yakin pasti itu dari Hoseok. Lama-lama Yoongi _bete_ juga, kenapa harus warna _pink_? Yoongi kan _manly_, harusnya warna hitam dong!

Ia melepas _post-it_-nya lalu membaca tulisan yang sekarang bukan sebuah puisi. Tapi undangan.

_Hyung, kau diundang ke pesta Naeun? Kalau diundang kau harus datang! Kalau tidak, ya datang saja. Hehehe..._

_Pokoknya kau harus datang. Karena aku ada disana dan kau harus melihat aku menari!_

Yoongi mendengus, siapa Hoseok sampai dia memaksanya untuk datang ke pesta. Lagipula Yoongi memang diundang kan dengan Naeun. Tapi Yoongi juga penasaran dengan _undangan_ dari Hoseok. Menari katanya?

Yoongi tahu kalau Hoseok adalah anggota klub menari, tapi ia belum sama sekali melihatnya menari.

"Lebih baik aku datang saja."

Yoongi menutup pintu lokernya dan siap menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin! Ada yang mencarimu!"

Taehyung berseru didepan kelas. Jimin hanya melengos pergi kedepan kelasnya; menghampiri Taehyung.

"Siapa?"

"Anak kelas sebelah sepertinya."

Jimin hanya mengangguk lalu menuju pintu. Ia melihat seorang bocah lelaki lucu yang rambutnya berwarna lebih hitam darinya. Membuat Jimin jadi iri.

"Siapa ya?" Tanya Jimin ketika ia sudah berdiri didepan bocah-lucu-rambut-hitam itu. Lelaki yang disebut Jimin lucu itu tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kau Jimin _hyung_?" Tanyanya dengan malu-malu-lagi.

"Iya. Kau siapa?" Jimin mulai geregetan dengan bocah ini. Daritadi ditanya siapa tapi tidak menjawab!

"Aku Jeon Jungkook. Aku dari kelas Ilmu Sosial. Maaf _hyung_, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini."

Jungkook memberikan sebuah surat yang sampulnya berwarna toska cantik. Jimin menerima surat itu; membolak-balik dengan raut tidak tertarik.

"Hemm, itu saja _hyung_. Maaf sudah mengganggu." Jungkook membungkuk sedikit lalu segera melesat pergi dari hadapan Jimin. Ia gugup, kakak.

"Jeon Jungkook? Aku baru mendengarnya." Jimin mengedikan bahunya kemudian masuk lagi kedalam kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang menuju ruang olahraga_ indoor_ ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat Hoseok menari dikelas kosong. Awalnya Yoongi hanya ingin melihat saja karena dia kan belum pernah melihat Hoseok menari; istilahnya membunuh rasa penasaran.

Hoseok menari tanpa diiringi musik. Tapi gerakannya sangat indah, seperti ada musik yang mengalun disana.

Hoseok mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya ketika menari. Emosinya bagus, gerakannya menakjubkan.

Yoongi memandangi Hoseok tidak berkedip.

Ketika akhirnya Hoseok berputar dua putaran ia mengakhiri tariannya. Napasnya tersengal dan kaos yang digunakannya basah oleh keringat. Tapi Hoseok tidak terganggu akan hal itu.

Di jendela Hoseok melihat pantulan bayangan Yoongi yang sedang diam menatapnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian perlahan menghampiri Yoongi yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Hoseok.

"Yoongi _hyung_, sedang apa?" Hoseok tersenyum lagi.

"Heh?!" Yoongi berjengit ketika wajah Hoseok berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Yoongi merengut, ia mengelus dadanya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Loh, hyung sendiri yang_ bengong_."

"Ugh!"

Yoongi bersiap untuk pergi tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Hoseok. "_Hyung _mau kemana?"

"Ke kelas!"

"Aish, disini saja dulu. Temani aku." Hoseok menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Siapa kau? Sudah aku mau belajar lagi."

"Ish, Yoongi _hyung_ tega sekali meninggalkanku."

Hoseok pura-pura merajuk, ia tidak tahu apakah Yoongi itu kebal akan _aegyo_.

"Nih, aku disini _deh_!"

Hoseok tersenyum menang, inginnya sih dia lompat dan memeluk Yoongi. Tapi dia masih sayang dengan kepalanya; takut dipukul Yoongi.

"Hoseok-ah, kau yang selalu menaruh _post-it pink_ kedalam lokerku ya?"

Hoseok tersenyum aneh, "Hehehe, iya _hyung_. Kau tahu ya?"

Yoongi meniup poninya, "Iya _lah_! Kau selalu menulisnya dibagian bawah kertas!"

Yoongi tidak pernah tau apa kesalahannya hingga ia harus dihadapkan pada kehidupan yang begitu membuatnya sakit kepala. Dan dua junior labil, aneh dan berisik itu menambah runyam hidupnya.

"Sudah ah, aku mau kembali ke kelas." Yoongi sudah bersiap pergi tapi lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan oleh Hoseok.

"_Hyung_, aku kesepian~"

Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan jijik, tapi yang dipandang tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali. Hoseok malah merasa senang bukan main karena Yoongi mau berbicara dengannya. Biasanya kan senior incarannya ini hanya berkata sinis padanya.

"_Hyung_, kau mungkin bosan mendengarkan ini. Tapi aku serius," Hoseok menatap Yoongi, "kau sungguh manis."

Yonngi ingin protes sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak menyangkal kalau ia merona dan dadanya berdetak cepat ketika Hoseok mengatakan itu.

Entah kenapa bayangan Jimin melintas begitu saja dipikirannya. Yoongi segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin efek panas matahari membuatnya berhalusinasi.

"_Hyung_, kau tak apa?" Hoseok memegang pundak Yoongi, memastikan kalau pemuda di depannya ini baik-baik saja.

"Iya." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

"_Hyung_, pulang sekolah bareng denganku, yuk." Hoseok mengeluarkan satu jurusnya lagi untuk menarik perhatian Yoongi. Ia akan bersikap _gentlemen_; menawari Yoongi untuk pulang bersama. Dan kali ini ia meminta dengan sopan.

Dari cara meminta dan cara berbicaranya, Yoongi tahu kalau Hoseok itu tidak sedang bercanda. Dan Yoongi bingung harus menjawab apa?. Kalau ditolak, ia merasa seperti orang jahat. Dan kalaupun diterima, Yoongi tidak mau Hoseok salah paham. Yoongi tidak mau Hoseok berpikir kalau dia sudah membuka dirinya untuk Hoseok.

"Bagaimana _Hyung_?"

Yoongi masih terdiam.

"Kalau begitu aku anggap iya!"

"Hah?!"

Hoseok hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaget Yoongi yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah _hyung_, aku kembali ke kelas ya. Jangan lupa nanti tunggu aku di gerbang."

Hoseok mengerlingkan matanya pada Yoongi sebelum melambai dan pergi dari ruangan itu; meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih diam mematung.

Dan apa-apan ini. Yoongi jadi salah tingkah ketika diberi kerlingan mata oleh Hosoeok?

_Heol_! Apa Yoongi memang benar-benar sudag gila?!

Yoongi menyadarkan dirinya kemudian ia juga meninggalkan ruangan itu. Baru dua langkah, Yoongi mendengar suara seperti tempat sampah yang ditendang dan kucing mengeong.

"Huh, siapa disana?" Yoongi celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang (mungkin) yang menjatuhkan tempat sampah itu. Tapi ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa, akhirnya ia melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengelus pergelangan kakinya yang berdenyut sakit sehabis menendang tempat sampah. Jimin tidak tahu kalau isi dari tempat sampah itu lumayan penuh. Dan karena hatinya sudah dikuasai oleh perasaan cemburu maka ia tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain menendang tempat sampah yang ada di depannya.

"Huh, gara-gara Hoseok _hyung_ dekat-dekat dengan Yoongi _hyung_, aku yang kena _apes_nya!"

Jimin mengingat ekspresi Yoongi tadi saat Hoseok memberika kedipan nakal pada seniornya itu. Jimin merasa kesal saat rona merah muncul diwajah Yoongi. Pasalnya ia belum pernah membuat Yoongi merona seperti itu.

Jimin jadi merasa kalah saing dengan Hoseok.

Tapi tidak. Untuk mendapatkan Yoongi, Jimin harus melakukan apa saja. Jimin berjanji.

.

.

.

Tanpa Jimin ketahui, Yoongi selalu merona bila melihat dirinya.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Aku engga tau kenapa bisa menulis chap yang jelek kaya gini *pundung* mungkin karna feel aku sama yoonmin/minyoon lagi berkurang ya -,-

Momen hope-suga udah ada walaupun dikit, yaaa namanya juga shortfic (eh blm aku cantumin ya?)

Dan yang minta jikook, tuh ada dikit nyempil *rotfl*

Nah, disini udah mulai ada bayangan kan? Bayangan hantu. Loh/?

Oiya, untuk menyambut hari uktah jimin (cielah bahasa gue dah ah) author mau buka link pertemanan. Bisa invite pin author: 224e39fe (asli loh) atau mau alamat fb atau uname twitter aku? Kalo itu bisa langsung ditanya di pm!

Okeh segitu aja

See you~


	5. Chapter 5

**PILIH SIAPA?**

**Park Jimin, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok**

**Romance. Friendship. Humor. Boys love. School life. Teenager. Chaptered.**

**Mentioned! BTS's member, Jongin, Naeun, Sungjae**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Hoseok sama-sama suka Yoongi. Jimin dan Hoseok bersaing untuk mendapatkan Yoongi. Lalu siapa yang akan Yoongi pilih?

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Yoongi sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta Naeun. Dia hanya memakai pakaian kasual, dengan kaos putih polos sebagai dalaman dan jaket kulit warna hitam. Yoongi memakai celana _jeans _hitam dan sepatu _kets_. Ketika bercermin Yoongi melihat gelang-gelang metalik miliknya, ia mengambil dua buah lalu memakainya di tangan kiri. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir Yoongi mengambil topi hitam kesayangannya lalu memakainya dengan terbalik.

Sempurna.

Seperti _style_ Yoongi.

Ibu Yoongi melihat anak laki-lakinya munuruni tangga dengan berpakaian rapih. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya. Yoongi mengambil kunci motornya yang terletak disamping meja telpon. "Aku ada pesta ulang tahun teman, Bu."

Ibu Yoongi mengangguk,"Baiklah. Hati-hati dan jangan pulang terlalu malam." Yoongi mengangguk dan mengucapkan salam sebelum keluar dari rumahnya. Dengan motor ia hanya membutuhkan waktu duapuluh menit munuju rumah Naeun.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin turun dari motornya ketika ia sampai di halaman rumah Naeun. Ternyata pestanya lebih meriah dari yang Jimin bayangkan. Hanya ada beberapa dekorasi _girly_ dan selebihnya terlihat mewah. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Taehyung, sahabatnya itu bilang akan segera menemui Jimin. Tetapi pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak terlihat sama sekali. Jimin memutuskan untuk langsung menuju taman belakang, tempat pestanya.

Disana ada panggung berukuran sedang dan peralatan _disk jockey_. Di sebelah kiri panggung ada _stand-stand_ makanan, Jimin tersenyum cerah melihat makanan yang sangat banyak_, western_ pula. Naeun punya selera yang bagus, pikir Jimin.

Saat matanya masih mengedar tanpa sengaja ia melihat Yoongi yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi. Malam ini Yoongi sangat manis dengan pakaian kasual yang ia kenakan. Jimin rasanya ingin membawa kabur si pemuda semanis gula itu.

Suara pembawa acara terdengar ketika Jimin ingin menghampiri Yoongi, dan Jimin sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara Taehyung. Jimin melihat kearah panggung, dan benar saja. Diatas panggung sudah ada Taehyung dan Naeun (sebagai yang punya acara) memberikan salam dan juga membacakan urutan acara.

"Aku akan membuat acara ini semakin meriah dengan _battle dance_." Naeun sangat antusias saat mengatakannya. "Kalian boleh mengikuti lomba ini. Tapi sebelumnya, aku akan memanggil penari utamanya. Jung Hoseok!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan riuh. Hoseok menaiki panggung dan saat musik terdengar ia mulai menari. Yoongi juga mengalihkan pandangannya kearah panggung. Melihat Hoseok yang sedang menari dengan sangat lincah. Ia menggerakan seluruh badannya mengikuti ritme dan meresapi setiap alunan musik yang ia dengar.

Yoongi seolah-olah ikut kedalam tarian Hoseok, begitu memukau dan terlihat sangat natural. Yoongi tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah musik berhenti, Hoseok juga menghentikan tariannya. Napasnya menjadi satu-satu dan dadanya naik turun, menetralkan pernapasannya. Semuanya kembali bertepuk tangan, mengagumi keindahan tarian Hoseok.

Taehyung kembali naik keatas panggung, ia juga memberikan satu botol air mineral dan handuk kecil. Hoseok menerima air dan handuk dari Taehyung lagi berucap terima kasih. "Tarian yang sangat bagus! Apakah ada diantara kalian yang ingin melawan tarian Hoseok hyung?"

Ada sekitar tiga orang yang menunjuk tangan, dan diantaranya Jimin. Taehyung segera memanggil mereka untuk naik keatas panggung. Dimulai dari Hoseok melawan Jongin lalu Sungjae. Ketika nama Jimin dipanggil semua orang meneriakan namanya.

"Park Jimin! Park Jimin! Park Jimin!"

Dan suasana berubah panas ketika pendukung Hoseok tidak mau kalah dengan pendukung Jimin. Mereka juga ikut meneriaka nama Hoseok. "Jung Hoseok! Jung Hoseok! Jung Hoseok!"

Yoongi mengambil tempat agak dekat dengan panggung agar dia bisa melihat Jimin dan juga Hoseok. Ini sangat menarik, pikir Yoongi. Karena ia akan melihat perbedaan antara Jimin dan Hoseok. Juga untuk memastikan siapa yang sebenarnya yang paling menarik baginya.

Musik mulai dimainkan dan Jimin juga mulai menggerakan badannya. Semuanya bertepuk tangan dan meneriakan nama Jimin. Hoseok mulai menari ketika Jimin selesai, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Hoseok.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dada Yoongi ketika tak sengaja ia melihat Jimin sedang melirik kearahnya, dan memberikan satu kedipan untuknya. Yoongi mengutuk Jimin dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya Jimin menggodanya ketika sedang menari. Tapi Yoongi menikmati sensasi aneh dan juga menggelikan diperutnya.

Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hoseok. Dan ia menyesal telah melakukannya. Karena Hoseok juga menggoda Yoongi dengan lambaian tangan dan _flying kiss_nya. Yoongi mengerang, merasa kesal dengan dua bocah aneh dan labil itu.

Tiba-tiba lagu berganti, Taehyung memasang lagu dari salah satu _girlband_ ternama. Jimin dan Hoseok terdiam sesaat dan saling memandang. Dan keduanya menari bersama saat bagian _reffan_ dari lagu _Touch My Body_ itu terdengar. Jimin maupun Hoseok tanpa sungkan menggoyangkan kedua bokong mereka dan mengundang tawa dari semuanya. Yoongi juga ikut tertawa bersama melihat dua junior labil dan berisik ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin malam pestanya semakin meriah, kini beberapa orang berkumpul didepan panggung dan menari dengan music_ remix_ yang dimainkan oleh seorang _disk jockey_. Sebagian lainnya ada yang berbincang dan menyantap hidangan yang disediakan. Yoongi hanya duduk sambil memandangi seluruh orang yang ada disini. Matanya sudah mengantuk namun rasanya sayang jika pulang lebih awal. Jadi ia hanya duduk manis.

Disudut taman Yoongi melihat Jimin yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa temannya. Dan entah karena apa rasanya Jimin yang paling bersinar diantara mereka, padahal tidak ada lampu sorot yang menyoroti dirinya. Dan Yoongi tidak tahu sejak kapan ia jadi hobi memandangi Jimin.

Merasa dipandangi dengan intens, Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan matanya menuju seberang panggung, dimana ada Yoongi yang sedang duduk seorang diri, sambil menatap kearahnya. Jimin dengan mantap berjalan kearah Yoongi dan sepertinya senior manisnya itu belum menyadari pergerakan Jimin.

Tepat satu meter didepan Yoongi, Jimin berhenti. Matanya memandang wajah Yoongi lekat-lekat. Semakin manis, batinnya. Jimin mengibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Yoongi saat pemuda itu belum juga sadar dari lamunannya. Apakah Yoongi benar-benar memperhatikan Jimin sampai begitunya?

Yoongi kemudian tersadar, ia mengerjap beberapa kali lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tertangkap basah sedang melamun dengan objeknya sendiri.

"Melamunkan apa, _hyung_?" Yoongi menyerngit mendengar nada geli disuara Jimin.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Yoongi dengan galak. "Duh, _hyung_, masih galak saja. Tambah manis deh."

"Ugh," Yoongi benci ketika Jimin sedang menggodanya. Karena syarafnya menjadi sensitif saat Jimin menggodanya.

Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, tidak mau berlama-lama dekat dengan Jimin. "Loh, mau kemana _hyung_?"

"Pulang!"

"Kok mau pulang? _Hyung_ tidak mau berpesta dulu."

Jimin berusaha mengejar langkah Yoongi yang sangat cepat. Kaki Yoongi sekurus ranting jadi memungkinkan ia untuk jalan atau lari lebih cepat. Jimin kewalahan, karena sumpah, kaki dan paha Jimin lumayan montok jadi, berlari adalah cara untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yoongi.

"Kenapa mengikutiku!"

Jimin nyengir, "Pulang bersama yuk."

Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan hal ini diartika sebagai jawaban _iya _oleh Jimin. Yoongi membiarkan Jimin mengikutinya.

Ketika mencapai pintu gerbang seseorang memanggil nmaa Jimin dengan begitu keras, sehingga Jimin dan Yoongi menengok bersamaan ke belakang mereka. Ada Jungkook disana, Jimin mengenalinya dengan wajahnya yang imut itu.

"Jimin _hyung_," Jungkook setengah berlari menghampiri Jimin. "Jungkook? Ada apa?"

Jungkook menengok ke belakang Jimin dan menemukan Yoongi disana. Menatap mereka ingin tahu, Jungkook tersenyum maklum. "Sepertinya kau sudah mau pulang ya, bareng Yoongi _sunbae_."

Jimin menengok ke Yoongi dan kembali pada Jungkook, "Eh, itu…ya. Aku mau menghantar Yoongi _hyung_ pulang." Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya, tiba-tiba saja merasa canggung. Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan kecewa, "Oh."

Yoongi menyadari air muka Jungkook yang kecewa, pasti bocah ini mengharapkan pulang bersama Jimin. Yoongi berdehem meminta perhatian dari dua bocah didepannya.

"Jimin, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau tidak perlu menghantarku." Yoongi berusaha tidak mengeluarkan nada jengkelnya, walau sebenarnya ia jengkel setengah mati. Jengkel? Kenapa bisa? Apa karena Jimin tidak jadi pulang bareng dengannya?

"Heh, kau…tidak apa-apa _hyung_ pulang sendirian?" Jimin menatap cemas pada Yoongi. Jimin takut di perjalanan nanti Yoongi mengalami kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

"Ya."

Kemudian Yoongi berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat, tidak mau lagi melihat Jimin dengan bocah bernama Jungkook itu. Yoongi sekarang tahu kenapa ia jengkel dengan Jimin. Jimin itu labil! Tidak mempunyai pendirian dan plin-plan. Tadi bilangnya mau pulang bareng tapi ketika ada bocah imut dan manis tadi langsung berubah pikiran.

Yoongi keki!

"Dasar labil!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok melihat Taehyung sedang makan _ttokbokki_ di ujung meja sendirian, lalu ia menghampirinya. Hoseok agak terkejut saat melihat tumpukan _ttokbokki _yang menggunung. Anak ini sepertinya senang makan, Hoseok mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau lapar ya? Sudah berapa lama tidak makan?"

Taehyung menengok kesamping dengan pipi yang penuh makanan. Matanya membulat melihat Hoseok yang sedang menatapnya dengan geli. Sehingga Hoseok tertawa makin lebar melihat wajah Taehyung yang sangat lucu, pipi tembam karena penuh makanan dan matanya yang melotot lebar.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Taehyung berbicara dengan susah payah.

Hoseok masih tertawa, "Kau makan seperti anak kecil."

"Biarkan!"

Setelah Taehyung berhasil menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya, ia berdehem. "Ngapain?" tanyanya. Hoseok saat itu sedang mengambil beberapa potong _ttokbokki_ keatas piringnya. "Mau makanlah." Hoseok menjawab tanpa melihat Taehyung, Taehyung memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Hoseok.

"Aku juga tahu kali."

"Nah, kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya lagi."

"Ugh,"

Hoseok tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang sedang bersungut-sungut. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Yoongi yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Awalnya Hosoek ragu ingin menghampiri Yoongi tapi melihat tidak ada Jimin disekitar Yoongi, akhirnya ia menaruh piringnya diatas meja lalu berlari meuju Yoongi.

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya melihat Hoseok berlari hingga tersandung mengejar Yoongi. "Dasar maniak!"

.

.

.

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

Yoongi mengutuk dalam hati, kenapa dia bisa sial seperti ini. Tadi Jimin yang mengejarnya, dan sekarang Jung Hoseok datang. Apa hidupnya tidak akan bisa tenang dan damai lagi tanpa dua bocah labil penganggu itu.

"Apa!"

Hoseok agak bejinggit mendengar jawaban ketus dari Yoongi, mengagetkan saja. "_Hyung_ mau pulang ya?"

Yoongi menyerngit, "Iya, kenapa?"

"Mau pulang bareng denganku?"

"Tidak. Aku bawa motor sendiri."

Hoseok mencoba peruntungan lainnya, ia memikirkan alasan yang tepat supaya bisa pulang bersama Yoongi. Kemudian sebuah ide terlintas. "Kalau begitu, _Hyung_ mau menghantarku pulang? Aku tidak bawa motor, motorku di bengkel."

Yoongi belum menjawab Hoseok tetapi pemuda itu sudah duduk manis diatas motor Yoongi. Hoseok memasang helmnya kemudian mengambil kunci motor dari tangan Yoongi. "Ayo _hyung_, sebelum makin malam."

Mau tidak mau Yoongi naik keatas motornya, duduk dibagian belakang. Ia memberenggut, kesal dengan tindakan Hoseok tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya.

"Baiklah _hyung_, berpegangan!" Hoseok dan Yoongi meninggalkan tempat pesta.

Di sisi lain Jimin memandang motor Yoongi yang pergi menjauh dari pintu gerbang dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara marah, cemburu, kesal dan juga sedih. Jimin tidak tahu tapi yang pasti ia tidak rela melihat Yoongi dan Hoseok berdekatan seperti itu.

"_Hyung_, aku sudah siap."

Jimin tersadar mendengar suara ceria dari Jungkook. Jimin menghela napas kemudian melajukan motornya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi semakin cemberut, ia dibohongi Hoseok. Tadi saat diperjalan Yoongi sudah curiga karena Hoseok membawa mereka melewati jalan menuju rumah Yoongi. Dan benar saja, sekarang mereka berdua sudah ada didepan pintu gerbang rumah Yoongi. Hoseok turun dari motor, melepas hemnya dan menyerahkan kunci motor pada Yoongi.

Hoseok tersenyum melihat bibir Yoongi yang mengerucut lucu. Ia jadi ingin menggigit bibir itu. oh, astaga!

"Kau membohongiku."

"Aku membohongimu? Membohongi apa?"

Yoongi menarik napas, "Kau bilang ingin pulang diantar olehku, kenapa kau malah membawaku pulang?"

Hoseok terkekeh, "Jadi kau ingin menghantraku pulang?"

"Bukan begitu!"

Hoseok tertawa, "Kalau tidak begini kau tidak akan mau pulang denganku."

Yoongi melotot mendengar perkataan Hoseok. Hoseok semakin tertawa lebar, jadi kalau ngambek Yoongi semakin manis ya. Yoongi memberenggut kemudian mendorong bahu Hoseok. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha, baiklah. Maafkan aku." Setelah mnghentikan tawanya Hoseok berpamitan pulang. "Aku pulang dulu, _hyung_." Yoongi mengangguk tapi kemudian menyerngit bingung. "Kau pulang dengan apa?"

"Huh, aku bisa naik bis."

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Mungkin bis umum sudah jarang beroperasi."

Pandangan Hoseok melembut melihat sedikit kekhawatiran Yoongi terhadap dirinya. "Tak apa _hyung_. Aku bisa berjalan kaki."

Yoongi menyerahkan kunci motornya pada Hoseok, "Pakai motorku. Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok."

"Tapi _hyung_,"

"Cepat pulang sana!"

Hoseok cemberut, Yoongi seakan mengusirnya untuk segera pergi dari hadapannya. Tapi hatinya tetap senang mendapatkan perhatian kecil dari Yoongi. Dengan begini membuatnya semakin mudah untuk mendekati Yoongi. Hoseok menerima kunci motor dari tangan Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih _hyung_ sudah mau meminjamkan motormu. Aku pulang dulu."

Yoongi mengangguk. Hoseok memasang helm kemudian menyalakan motornya. Sebelum pergi Hoseok mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Yoongi. "Hati-hati dijalan."

Hoseok terdiam mendengar lirihan kecil dari mulut Yoongi. Walaupun diucapkan dengan sangat pelan tapi Hoseok masih bisa mendengarnya. Dan hati Hoseok menghangat karenanya. Malam ini ia akan tidur lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jimin sudah dibuat cemburu oleh Hoseok. Pasalnya tadi ia melihat Hoseok danYoongi datang bersama dengan motor Yoongi. Jadi setelah semalam mereka pulang bersama, pagi ini mereka berangkat bersama. Kepala Jimin rasanya panas seperti terbakar, tapi yang lebih panas tentu saja hatinya. Hoseok selangkah lebih depan daripadanya. Dan Jimin seperti mendapatkan alarm peringatan untuk dirinya segera mengambil langkah untuk mendapatkan Yoongi.

Jimin menghampiri Hoseok yang masih berada di halaman parkir, sedangkan Yoongi sudah menuju kelasnya. Hoseok tersenyum bangga melihat muka cemberut Jimin. "Selamat pagi Park Jimin."

Jimin mendengus mendengar nada ceria dari Hoseok, seolah Hoseok mengejek dirinya. "Pagi yang cerah, ya."

"Kau belum menang sepenuhnya, _hyung_."

Hosoek tertawa, "Aku tahu."

"Aku menawarimu sebuah taruhan." Hoseok menghentikan tawanya, kini berubah menjadi serius. "Taruhan?"

"Ya. Taruhan."

"Taruhan apa?"

"Kau dan aku akan bertaruh, siapa yang mendapatkan Yoongi _hyung_ dalam waktu satu bulan maka ia menang. Dan bisa memiliki Yoongi _hyung_."

Hosoek melihat kilatan keseriusan dalam mata Jimin saat mengatakan taruhan tersebut. "Jadi bagaimana _hyung_, kau menerima taruhan ini?"

Hoseok menghela napasnya, "Baiklah aku terima." Jimin tersenyum penuh arti. "Oh ya, tapi ada syaratnya." Hoseok menyerngit, "Syarat?"

Jimin menjawab ya kemudian mengeluarkan sabuah koin dari sakunya. Ia menunjukan koin tersebut dihadapan Hoseok. Hoseok hanya diam memerhatikan Jimin. "Syaratnya adalah kita tidak boleh mengganggu satu sama lain saat melakukan pendekatan pada Yoongi _hyung_."

"Baiklah itu juga diterima."

"Hemm, _hyung_ kau pilih bagian atas atau bawah koin ini?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Menentukan siapa yang pertama kali melakukan pendekatan dengan Yoongi _hyung_."

Hoseok mengangguk paham, "Aku pilih yang atas."

Jimin kemudian melemparkan koin itu ke udara. Dalam hati ia sangat yakin koin itu akan menghadap bagian bawah. Jimin pernah belajar trik melempar dengan tepat, dan sesuai perhitungannya ia yakin kalau ia yang akan menang.

"Yes!"

Teriakan penuh kemenangan terdengar dari bibir Hoseok. "Yeah, aku yang menang!"

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat ditangannya. Koin itu menunjukan bagian atas. Bagian atas! Yang berarti, Hoseok menang. Jimin melemas, kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Yoongi menjadi lebih jauh karena Hoseok memenangkan aturan urutannya.

Hoseok menepuk pundak Jimin dan tersenyum bangga. "Selamat berjuang Park Jimin."

Jimin mengerang sebal kemudian berbalik menjauhi Hosoek. Kenapa ia bisa kalah? Setahunya Jimin sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan tepat. Ugh, Jimin sangat kesal pada dirinya. Suara Hoseok terdengar memanggil namanya dan berseru,

"Ingat Jimin, mulai besok giliranku untuk mendekati Yoongi _hyung_, dan kau tidak boleh menggangguku. Kau dengar itu, tidak boleh mengganggu."

"Iya, bawel!" jawab Jimin dengan jengkel. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya tertawa keras mendengarnya.

Jimin harus mencari cara lain agar ia tidak kalah oleh Hoseok. Apapun akan Jimin lakukan untuk mendapatkan Yoongi. Yoongi sudah menjadi obsesinya, ia bisa gila kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan Yoongi. Jimin sudah gila, gila karena terlalu menginginkan Yoongi.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

Ah iya, maaf maaf telat banget update.

Tapi aku bawain versi terpanjang dari cerita ini, 2500 kata loh.

Semoga puas ya ^^

Oiya, jangan ngomongin comebacknya Bangtan ya. Sebel banget, abis disitu pada menggoda banget. Apalagi si chimchim itu, uuh rasanya pengen aku bawa pulang. Sok menggoda…

Oiya kan katanya jangan ngomongin ya, hehehe


	6. Chapter 6

**PILIH SIAPA?**

**Park Jimin, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok**

**Romance. Friendship. Humor. Boys love. School life. Teenager. Chaptered.**

**Mentioned! BTS's member**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Hoseok sama-sama suka Yoongi. Jimin dan Hoseok bersaing untuk mendapatkan Yoongi. Lalu siapa yang akan Yoongi pilih?

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin hanya bisa bertekad dalam hati saja, tapi tidak mengambil tindakan. Bukannya ia tidak bisa melawan Hoseok untuk menaklukan Yoongi. Tetapi karena Hoseok tidak memberikan satu kesempatanpun untuk Jimin bertemu Yoongi. Hampir setiap saat Jimin melihat Yoongi dengan Hoseok, berduaan.

Jimin jelas merasa cemburu tetapi persyaratan konyol yang ia ajukan (dan sekarang ia menyesal telah mengajukan persyaratan itu) yang mengharuskannya berjauhan dengan Yoongi. Padahal Jimin rindu sekali dengan Yoongi. Jimin hanya bisa menghubungi Yoongi lewat pesan atau meneleponnya.

Dalam persyaratan itu tidak disebutkan tidak boleh mengirim pesan pada Yoongi, kan.

Tapi tetap saja, Jimin butuh bertemu Yoongi. Bertatap muka dengannya dan jika beruntung, bisa menyentuhnya. Menyentuh tangan Yoongi, maksudnya. Jimin meringis, karena semua yang diinginkan Jimin hanya sebuah harapan.

Ketika Jimin tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yoongi, ia akan menampakan wajah tidak pedulinya lalu berjalan begitu saja melewati Yoongi. Jimin jelas sekali tidak ingin seperti ini tetapi ia sudah bertaruh bukan? Jimin tidak ingin melanggar janjinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya sakit sekali saat Jimin tidak pernah lagi menegurnya dan menyapanya. Yoongi bahkan berpikir kalau Jimin sudah mulai membencinya. Tapi karena apa? Apa selama ini Yoongi memperlakukan Jimin dengan begitu dingin sehingga Jimin merasa jengah sendiri?

Tapi kalau Jimin sudah bosan kepadanya, kenapa malam itu Jimin sempat meneleponnya?

Ugh, rumit sekali.

Yoongi termenung sendiri dengan pikirannya. Apa baru saja ia memikirkan Jimin? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Selama ini Yoongi sudah bertekad untuk tidak memerdulikan dua juniornya yang berisik itu. tapi lambat laun kenapa Yoongi jadi merasa sepi jika tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengganggunya. Sepertinya kehadiran Jimin dan Hoseok dalam hidup Yoongi sudah membuat satu warna baru dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak sengaja melihat Jimin saat ia sedang menuju lapangan indoor di sekolahnya. Tapi Jimin tidak sendiri, disisinya ada pemuda manis yang sama dengan pemuda yang Yoongi temui dipesta Naeun tempo hari. Yoongi lupa namanya yang pasti Yoongi merasa tidak suka dia berada dekat dengan Jimin. Yoongi juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak suka melihat mereka berdua.

Jimin ternyata menyadari keberadaan Yoongi disekitarnya dan ia langsung berhenti berjalan. Begitu juga Jungkook yang berada disampingnya ikut berhenti. Jungkook melihat arah pandang Jimin yang menatap lurus kedepan.

Ternyata ada Yoongi sunbae.

Jungkook sedikit menyenggol lengan Jimin untuk menyadarkannya. Jimin sedikit tersentak saat tangannya disenggol Jungkook. Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jungkook.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin dengan datar.

Oh, bertemu Yoongi ternyata merubah _mood_ Jimin. Jungkook merasakan perubahan itu; tadi sebelum bertemu Yoongi, Jimin sangat bersemangat ketika bercerita. Jungkook jadi curiga pada keduanya, sepertinya mereka punya masalah.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jungkook melanjutkan jalannya dan diikuti oleh Jimin dibelakang. Jika nanti Jimin dan Yoongi tidak saling menyapa, maka apa yang Jungkook curigai dari keduanya adalah benar. Jungkook sengaja berjalan agak lambat agar bisa menyamai langkahnya dengan Jimin.

Yoongi menyerngit melihat Jimin yang semakin dekat . Karena pemuda itu tidak menunjukan ekspresi sama sekali ketika bertatapan dengannya. Yoongi jadi bingung sendiri, menyapa atau tidak. Dan juga kehadiran pemuda manis itu (Yoongi masih lupa siapa namanya) yang membuatnya malas untuk menegur Jimin. Yoongi berpikir; mungkin pemuda manis itu suka dengan Jimin. Buktinya sekarang-sekarang ini dia selalu ada disamping Jimin. Dan juga Jimin sepertinya tidak masalah dengan kehadiran pemuda manis itu disekitarnya.

Dan ketika mereka semakin dekat Yoongi jadi gugup sendiri. Ia meremas tangannya yang berkeringat dan juga jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Momen seperti ini sungguh sangat Yoongi nantikan; berbicara dengan Jimin dan meluruskan masalah mereka. Ya, kalaupun itu bisa dibilang mereka mempunyai masalah. Tapi Yoongi harus berbicara dengan Jimin.

Dan Jimin melewatinya begitu saja.

Tanpa sapaan, tanpa lirikan. Jimin melewati Yoongi begitu saja seakan Yoongi tidak ada disana!

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi kaget luar biasa, pasalnya ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Jimin akan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Jimin tidak akan tidak menghiraukan Yoongi, ia tahu itu. jimin yang sekarang sungguh berbeda. Jimin telah berubah. Yoongi merasakan sudut hatinya yang sakit karena dihiraukan Jimin.

Jadi, seperti ini ya rasanya ketika seseorang yang sudah dekat tiba-tiba menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berkali-kali mencuri pandang pada Jimin yang masih saja mengeraskan rahangnya. Semenjak tadi Jimin belum merubah ekspresinya sama sekali; dingin dan datar. Jungkook jadi takut menanyakan yang macam-macam. Tapi rasa penasarannya sangat menuntut. Salahkan saja jiwa mudanya yang penuh rasa penasaran. Jungkook _kan_ jadi galau.

"_Hyung_, hemm…" Jungkook melihat lagi kearah Jimin, dan ketika merasa Jimin akan mendengarkannya, Jungkook kembali berbicara. "Tadi itu Yoongi _sunbae_ _kan_?"

"Iya." Jimin menjawabnya masih dengan pandangan datar. Tidak Nampak sama sekali wajah tertariknya ketika membicarakan Yoongi, seperti yang biasa Jimin lakukan. Padahal semua tahu bagaimana terobsesinya Jimin pada Yoongi.

Jungkook menyerngit, Jimin dan Yoongi benar-benar sedang dalam masalah. Tapi apa masalahnya? Itu yang ingin Jungkook tanyakan pada Jimin.

"Kau tidak menyapa Yoongi _sunbae_ tadi?" Jungkook mencoba memancing Jimin.

Tapi Jimin hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Jungkook. "_Hyung_…"

"Jungkook_ie _aku harus ke kelas. Kau boleh ke kantin lebih dulu, ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Jimin memotong ucapan Jungkook bahkan sebelum Jungkook menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Jungkook terdiam, sebenarnya ia kaget dengan Jimin yang tiba-tiba jadi dingin seperti ini. Jungkook hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya kemudian membiarkan Jimin meninggalkannya. Sungguh sebuah pengalihan yang bagus untuk Jimin.

Jimin sudah jauh didepan Jungkook yang masih diam ditempat dan memperhatikannya. Entah kenapa melihat Jimin yang seperti itu membuat Jungkook melupakan niatnya untuk mendekati Jimin. _Well_, Jungkook memang suka pada Jimin sejak awal.

Jungkook kira dirinya bisa mengalihkan perhatian Jimin dari Yoongi. Maka dari itu ia selalu berusaha untuk berada disekitar Jimin. Memberi Jimin perhatian yang lebih agar Jimin mau melihat padanya.

Tapi hari ini Jungkook telah belajar sesuatu. Bahwa perasaan tidak dapat dipaksa dengan apapun dan oleh siapapun. Walau Jimin terlihat mengabaikan Yoongi dan seolah menjauhinya, tapi Jungkook bisa merasakan ada kebohongan disana. Kebohongan yang Jimin lakukan untuk menutupi perasaannya pada Yoongi.

Jungkook tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jimin sangat menyukai Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi merapihkan semua peralatan sekolahnya yang berada diatas meja dengan terburu-buru. Jam belajar telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tidak ada satu murid yang pulang. _Well_, mereka kelas akhir dan harus menghadiri kelas tambahan setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi Yoongi merasa sangat tidak enak badan hari ini.

Yoongi merasa kacau, belajarnya kacau, pikirannya kacau, bicaranya kacau, semuanya kacau. Dan Yoongi tahu pasti _siapa_ yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Setelah semuanya rapih didalam tas Yoongi segera menghampiri Minhyuk—ketua kelas Yoongi—dan meminta izin tidak menghadiri kelas. Minhyuk mengizinkannya karena Yoongi juga terlihat pucat dan tidak bertenaga.

Yoongi memang benar tidak bertenaga, ia sendiri merasakannya. Selama perjalanan pulangpun Yoongi beberapa kali berhenti untuk menghalau pening yang tiba-tiba menderanya. Ugh, sepertinya Yoongi benaran akan sakit.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak apa?"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari depan Yoongi dan sepasang lengan yang memegang kedua pundaknya. Yoongi sedang menunduk jadi ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada didepannya saat ini. Tapi dari nada suaranya Yoongi tahu kalau ini Jimin.

Jimin?!

Yoongi mendongak dan bertemu tatap dengan Jimin yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata lucunya yang kecil. Tapi kepala Yoongi terlalu pening untuk sekedar memastikan itu Jimin atau hanya halusinasinya saja. Yoongi mengerang dan hampir rubuh ketika tubuhnya ditopang oleh Jimin (atau siapapun itu) dan diangkat.

"Kau sepertinya sakit, badanmu panas. Apa kau bisa berjalan _Hyung_?" tanya suara yang mirip Jimin itu. Yoongi menggeleng bahkan untuk membuka mata saja rasanya sakit sekali.

"Baiklah naik ke punggungku _hyung_. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Yoongi tidak menolak ketika dirinya diangkat dibelakang tubuh orang itu. Tubuhnya serasa melayang saat orang itu (Yoongi belum yakin kalau itu Jimin) mengangkatnya dengan perlahan kemudian dia menyanggahkan tangannya dibawah lutut Yoongi. Yoongi refleks melingkarkan tangannya ke leher orang itu saat dia mulai berjalan.

"Kau ringan sekali _hyung_. Berapa _sih_ beratmu? Harusnya kau makan lebih banyak supaya badanmu sedikit berisi. Kau sudah kecil dan kurus…"

Yoongi tidak lagi mendengar celotehan dari pemuda ini karena ia sudah terbuai dialam mimpinya. Dengan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu pemuda ini Yoongi tertidur, pulas.

.

.

.

.

Dalam tidurnya Yoongi bermimpi sedang mendengarkan lagu yang paling indah yang pernah ia dengar.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tersentak dari tidurnya dan ia langsung terduduk diranjangnya. Tadi Yoongi mimpi aneh; ia bermimpi sedang berada disebuah safana hijau dan ada Jimin yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Di mimpi itu Yoongi terlihat sangat menikmati nyanyian Jimin. Bahkan Yoongi juga tersenyum saat Jimin tersenyum kearahnya.

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi dan bingung. Bagaimana bisa ia memimpikan Jimin? _Heol_.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dari depan dan Yoonhye, kakak perempuannya, masuk dengan membawa baki berisi semangkuk sup serta air mineral dan beberapa butir obat. Yoonhye meletakkan baki makanan itu dimeja samping ranjang Yoongi.

"Merasa baikan?" tanya Yoonhye. Yoongi memijat pelipisnya, sekarang ia sudah tidak merasa pusing seperti tadi. "Ya, pusingnya sudah mendingan." Yoonhye mengecek suhu tubuh Yoongi, _sudah tidak demam_.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Yoongi mengecek jam pada ponselnya dan terkaget karena sekarang menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Jadi sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Yoongi melirih.

"Kau sudah tidur sejak bocah lelaki itu menghantarmu pulang hingga sekarang." Yoonhye menjawab sambil menyiapkan makan untuk Yoongi.

_Bocah lelaki? Bocah lelaki siapa?_

Yoongi penasaran dengan bocah lelaki yang dibicarakan kakanya tadi. "Siapa bocah lelaki yang menghantarku pulang, _noona?_ Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Yoonhye menyerngit bingung karena Yoongi tidak tahu siapa yang menghantarnya tadi. "Kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Bocah lelaki itu?"

Yoongi memandang malas kakaknya, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, _noona_! Jangan membuatku berpikir. Aku sedang pusing."

Yoonhye mencibir kearah Yoongi, adiknya ini sedang sakit tapi masih jutek saja. "Dia itu Park… Park… siapa ya? Park Ji,"

"Park Jimin!"

Yoonhye tersentak saat adiknya berseru kaget ketika meneriakan nama Park Jimin tadi. Tadi Yoongi bilang lupa dengan orang yang sudah mengantarnya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia jadi heboh sendiri ketika sudah mengingatnya.

"Iya Park Jimin." Yoonhye membalasnya dengan malas.

Setelah itu Yoongi menjadi diam dan seolah sedang berpikir keras karena ada kerutan di keningnya. Yoonhye mengedikan bahunya kemudian ia keluar dari kamar setelah selesai merapihkan makanan untuk Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin.

Orang yang menghantarnya pulang itu, Park Jimin?!

Jadi, apakah mungkin halusinasi Yoongi saat itu benar. Bahwa yang ada dihadapannya, yang memegang bahunya, menggendongnya, dan menyanyikan lagu untuknya itu Park jimin!

Tapi, kenapa…

Bukankah Jimin sedang menjauhinya; tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Kenapa Jimin yang menolongnya saat itu?

Kepala Yoongi tiba-tiba pening lagi. Ugh, kalau sudah memikirkan Jimin kepalanya jadi sakit.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jimin's side_

Jimin segera keluar dari kelas ketika bel sekolah berbunyi untuk menandakan jam belajar telah usai. Hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal latihan sepak bola jadi Jimin berencana untuk langsung pulang saja.

Jimin teringat kejadian tadi siang saat dia bertemu dengan Yoongi. Jimin meringis, merasa menyesal telah menghiraukan Yoongi. Tapi itu harus dia lakukan agar rencananya berjalan baik. Jimin menghela napas, menjauhi Yoongi adalah salah satu hal yang paling sulit.

Ketika berada dilantai bawah yang notabene adalah ruang kelas untuk siswa tingkat akhir, Jimin melihat siluet Yoongi yang sedang berjalan dengan tertatih. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan senior manisnya itu, karena Yoongi beberapa kali berhenti untuk memijat pelipisnya.

Awalnya Jimin ragu untuk mendekati Yoongi karena dia tahu Yoongi pasti sedang sakit. Tiba-tiba sisi posesif dan ingin melindungi Yoongi membuat Jimin terdorong untuk menghampiri Yoongi.

Jimin melihat Yoongi yang sedang menunduk didepannya dengan wajah pucat dan ada keringat dipelipisnya. "_Hyung_, kau tidak apa?"

Yoongi mendongak dan memincingkan mata kearahnya. Sepertinya Yoongi tidak percaya kalau yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah dirinya, Park Jimin. Tiba-tiba badan Yoongi ingin rubuh, untung saja Jimin langsung menopangnya.

"Kau sepertinya sakit, badanmu panas. Apa kau bisa berjalan _Hyung_?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, jadi Jimin langsung saja menaikan tubuh Yoongi keatas punggungnya. Hawa panas langsung menjalar disekitar punggung Jimin. Duh, senior manisnya benar-benar sakit. Dan berat badan Yoongi itu _loh_, ringan sekali. Jimin hampir tidak merasa berat sama sekali. Apakah senior manisnya ini makan dengan baik?

"Kau ringan sekali _hyung_. Berapa _sih_ beratmu? Harusnya kau makan lebih banyak supaya badanmu sedikit berisi. Kau sudah kecil dan kurus kalau kau tidak makan dengan baik, kau akan menjadi ranting. _Hyung, hyung_, kau dengar aku tidak?"

Jimin berhenti berjalan sekaligus menghentikan celotehannya. Ia melirik ke belakang dan menemukan Yoongi yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan terdengar deru napas yang teratur. Uh_, sunbae_ manisnya sudah tertidur rupanya. Jimin terkekeh dan membenarkan posisi Yoongi kemudian melanjutkan jalannya. Jimin juga bersenandung kecil agar Yoongi bisa tidur lebih pulas lagi.

Hari ini Jimin telah mengalahkan egonya untuk tidak memperdulikan Yoongi. Bagaimanapun cara Jimin untuk menjauh dari Yoongi, pada akhirnya ia yang akan kembali. Kembali lagi pada Yoongi-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahaha~

Males banget ya authornya gini hari baru update T,T

Ini feelnya…author juga ga bisa ngejelasinnya. Tapi di chap ini aku mau kasih liat dulu tentang Jimin dan Yoongi, baru setelah itu yang lainnya.

Sudah ya, makasih banget yang sudah mau review. Yang belum, ya bisa kali review sesekali. Ga harus selalu disetiap chap kalo memang kalian males. Hahaha, tenang aja authornya legowo dan baik hati kok *asah pisau*

_p.s. author selalu kasih clue loh disetiap chap *nyengir*_


	7. Chapter 7

**PILIH SIAPA?**

**Park Jimin, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok**

**Romance. Friendship. Humor. Boys love. School life. Teenager. Chaptered.**

**Mentioned! BTS's member. BTOB's Minhyuk.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Hoseok sama-sama suka Yoongi. Jimin dan Hoseok bersaing untuk mendapatkan Yoongi. Lalu siapa yang akan Yoongi pilih?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hari-hari dimana Hoseok mendekati Yoongi.**

Hari itu setelah Hoseok mengantar Yoongi pulang dari pesta Naeun dan paginya ia juga mengantar Yoongi ke sekolah. Hubungan mereka jadi dekat dan terjalin baik. Yoongi tidak pernah marah-marah lagi jika Hoseok berada disekitarnya. Karena Hoseok sudah belajar bagaimana menghadapi Yoongi dan tidak membuatnya marah.

Yoongi kalem saja saat Hoseok selalu mencari perhatiannya. Toh, Hoseok juga menunjukan _attitude_ yang baik sehingga Yoongi tidak perlu naik pitam lagi. Tapi ada yang mengganjal dalam pikiran Yoongi saat sedang bersama Hoseok. Yaitu tidak ada Jimin._ Well_, Yoongi sangat tahu, dimana ada Hoseok saat berdekatan dengannya disitu pasti ada Jimin.

Tapi kali ini tidak; tidak ada Jimin dimana-mana bahkan dalam radius pandangan Yoongi, Jimin tetap tidak terlihat. Yoongi seharusnya merasa senang saat salah satu junior berisik dan pengganggu tidak ada. Tapi Yoongi malah merasa ada yang hilang.

Dan, sakitnya tuh disini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok mengintip dari pintu perpustakaan dan matanya menyapu ruangan untuk mencari satu pemuda manis yang sudah mencuri hatinya ini. Dan dia ada disana! Disudut dekat jendela sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone_. Hoseok tersenyum dan melangkah hati-hati kesudut agar pemuda itu tidak mengetahui kedatangannya.

Yoongi sepertinya memang tidak tahu kalau ada Hoseok didepannya. Saat ia mendongak, Yoongi menemukan wajah Hoseok yang sedang tersenyum sangat lebar, dan sangat aneh. Yoongi kaget tentu saja, dia kira Hoseok adalah seorang maniak. Habis mukanya itu _loh_ mendukung banget.

"Kau mengejutkanku!" Yoongi bersungut-sungut sambil mengelus dadanya. Hoseok ini selalu membuat Yoongi mengelus dadanya. Hoseok hanya nyengir menunjukan wajah tak berdosanya. Kemudian dia mengambil tempat duduk didepan Yoongi.

"Mau ngapain!"

Hoseok tidak merasa terganggu dengan nada suara Yoongi yang seolah mengatakan kalau ia terganggu dengan kehadirannya. "Aku membawakanmu bekal. _Cha_, ini dia!"

Hoseok mengeluarkan kotak bento berwarna hitam dan menaruhnya didepan Yoongi. Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya melihat kotak bekal Hoseok yang diberikan padanya. Hoseok pikir dirinya masih kecil gitu, mesti dibawakan bekal?

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak mau memakannya."

Perkataan Yoongi berhasil membuat senyum Hoseok pudar dengan cepat dan digantikan dengan raut sedih. Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah setelah melihat raut sedih Hoseok yang menurutnya…menjijikan.

"Ayolah _hyung_, dicoba sedikit saja. Sedikiiit saja." Hoseok melakukannya lagi; mencoba peruntungannya dengan menunjukan wajahnya yang memelas. Biasanya kalau Hoseok sudah begini, Yoongi akan luluh dan menuruti keinginannya.

Yoongi menghela napasnya dengan kasar, mulai lagi _deh_ si Hoseok ini. Walau jutek begini tapi Yoongi mempunyai sisi baiknya. Dia tidak akan tega melihat seseorang yang bersedih, apalagi karena dirinya. Akhirnya dengan setengah ikhlas Yoongi menerima kotak bento itu.

Hoseok merasa senang bukan main, kalau begitu dia akan selalu menunjukan muka melasnya untuk meminta Yoongi menuruti keinginannya. "Dihabiskan ya _Hyung_ bekalnya. Aku membuat itu dengan seluruh perasaanku _hyung_. Jadi kalau tidak habis,"

"Iya, iya! Aku tahu. Bawel _nih_."

Hoseok tersenyum manis melihat Yoongi yang mulai memakan bekalnya. Duh, seniornya ini memang sangat manis. Semua yang dilakukan Yoongi membuat Hoseok meleleh seperti coklat yang dimasak. Semoga saja setelah kebersamaan mereka beberapa hari ini membuat Yoongi menerimanya. Hoseok berdoa dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras hingga membuat genangan-genangan dilapangan sekolah Yoongi dan sepanjang jalan. Murid-murid tertahan disekolah karena mereka tidak membawa payung, tapi ada beberapa yang nekat menerobos hujan. Yoongi masih berada dikelasnya. Dia sama halnya dengan murid lainnya yang tidak membawa payung dan takut untuk menerobos hujan.

Yoongi sebenarnya tidak takut pada hujan, dia malah senang bermain hujan. Tapi Yoongi berpikir dirinya sudah mau ujian nasional dan dia harus menjaga kesehatannya. Alhasil, Yoongi hanya bisa menunggu hujan reda.

"Yoongi-_ah_ kau tidak ikut keruang musik?" Minhyuk menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang melihat pemandangan dari jendela. Yoongi menengok kebelakang. "Ruang musik? Ada apa disana."

"Anggota klub musik sedang mengadakan pertujukan kecil-kecilan. Ayolah, semuanya menuju kesana." Minhyuk membawa tas Yoongi dan melemparnya. Yoongi dengan sigap menangkap tasnya dan mengikuti Minhyuk menuju ruang musik.

Minhyuk berkata kalau pertunjukan itu mendadak, anggota klub musik sengaja mengadakannya untuk menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu hujan reda. Mereka berdua memasuki ruang musik dan ketika membuka pintu mereka disugi dengan pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Ruangan itu penuh oleh murid yang belum pulang sekolah yang ingin menlihat pertujukan itu. Semua murid dari masing-masing tingkatan ada disini. Yoongi bahkan harus berdiri disudut karena bagian depan panggung sudah penuh sesak.

Yoongi menatap arah panggung dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Dipanggung sana ada Namjoon lalu pemuda manis yang selalu bersama Jimin (Yoongi masih lupa namanya) dan Jimin. Apa yang Jimin lakukan disana? Ya, Yoongi tahu Jimin bukanlah anggota klub musik, tapi dia ada disana dan sedang bernyanyi.

"Itu Park Jimin _kan_. Junior kita, yang suka padamu." Minhyuk menyenggol lengan Yoongi yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas dari yang punya lengan.

"Apaan sih."

"Kau tidak menyukainya ya? Padahal dia orang yang baik dan juga lucu. Suaranya bagus juga."

"Jangan bawel. Nikmati saja musiknya."

"Duh, juteknya." Minhyuk tertawa melihat wajah Yoongi yang semakin bête.

Yoongi kembali fokus kedepan melihat penampilan Jimin yang serius. Yoongi menyeringai, ternyata Jimin bisa serius juga. Dan benar kata Minhyuk tadi bahwa suara Jimin memang bagus. Dia bisa mencapai nada tinggi dengan suara soprannya.

Lagi-lagi Yoongi merasa déjà vu ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata kecil milik Jimin. Perasaan itu hadir lagi; saat mereka tak sengaja bertatapan dan jantung Yoongi mulai bekerja tidak normal. Yoongi mengalihkan penglihatannya kemana saja asal tidak pada mata Jimin.

Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa, sekeras apapun usahanya untuk tidak menatap Jimin pada akhirnya ia menyerah. Tatapan intens Jimin ketika memandangnya masih sama, dalam dan tenang. Membawa Yoongi hanyut didalamnya. Untuk sesaat Jimin memejamkan matanya kemudian kembali menatap Yoongi semakin dalam bersamaan dengan lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

_Na i biga meojeodo jeo geureumi geotyeodo_

_Udukeoni seo isseo i moseup geudaero_

_Amu maldo anheun chae sesangeul naeryeodobwa_

_Geogin areumdapji motan naega nal bogo isseo_

Yoongi merona setelah mendengar lirik akhir dari lagu tersebut yang dinyanyikan Jimin. Suasananya sangat pas dengan lirik yang digambarkan. Dan juga sangat pas dengan keadaan mereka, maksudnya hubungan mereka.

Yoongi tidak lagi melihat kedepan, ia menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang merona agar Jimin tidak melihatnya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merona seperti ini. Mungkin karena lirik lagu itu, atau karena tatapan Jimin? Yoongi tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan mulai reda menjelang petang dan momen ini digunakan semua murid untuk langsung pulang kerumah, jika tidak hujan pasti akan turun lagi. Yoongi juga bersiap untuk pulang segera. Tadi setelah Jimin menyelesaikan lagunya Yoongi langsung keluar ruangan dengan terburu-buru. Tidak mau lagi melihat Jimin. Yoongi takut tidak bisa menahan perasaannya jika berdekatan dengan Jimin. Dan hingga sekarang Yoongi belum mengerti dengan dirinya.

Hujan masih menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil yang membasahi kepala Yoongi. Sehingga Yoongi menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya dari rintikan itu. sebenarnya yang dilakukan Yoongi itu sia-sia saja karena sebagian rambutnya basah. Yoongi mengerang lalu mencari tempat untuk berteduh sementara. Yoongi menemukan sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan rindang yang ia yakini bisa melindunginya dari hujan. Repot sekali kalau sudah hujan dan tidak membawa payung.

Ngomong-ngomong soal payung, Yoongi tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba ada sebuah payung yang menaungi kepalanya. Jelas saja ia segera mencari si empu payung itu. Dan mata Yoongi menemukan Hoseok disampingnya; sedang memegang gagang payung.

"Kau tidak boleh kena hujan kalau tidak ingin sakit _hyung_."

"Kau ini senang sekali _sih_ membautku kaget!"

"Habis kau lucu sekali kalau kaget. Ugh, _ngegemesin_."

Hoseok hampir saja mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi kalau saja Yoongi tidak memberikan Hosoek tatapan paling mematikannya. "Apa! Jangan pegang-pegang!"

Lalu keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hoseok tetap memegangi payungnya sambil mendekat pada Yoongi; pelan-pelan. Momen seperti ini; saat Yoongi diam dan tidak galak adalah saat-saat yang paling ditunggu Hoseok. Dia kan jadi bisa melancarkan aksinya.

"_Hyung_,"

Hoseok tidak melanjutkan bicaranya karena ada seseorang yang ikut berteduh ditempat mereka. Karena pemuda itu berdiri disamping Yoongi, Hoseok harus memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemuda itu.

"_Loh_, Jeon Jungkook."

Yoongi yang mendengar Hosoek menyebut nama Jungkook langsung menengok kesampingnya. Benar dia Jungkook, pemuda lucu yang selalu berada disamping Jimin. Yoongi baru ingat sekarang. Apa yang Jungkook lakukan disini tanpa Jimin disampingnya?

Uh, Jimin lagi!

Jungkook menyengir memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang besar dan putih. "Halo Hoseok _sunbae_, Yoongi _sunbae_."

Hoseok melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook sedangkan Yoongi tidak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa. Yoongi sebenarnya tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Jungkook. Tapi jika melihat Jungkook dia jadi teringat dengan pemuda sok seksi itu. Siapa namanya? Oh ya, Park Jimin.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jungkook tidak bisa disalahkan disini.

"Ehm, Yoongi _sunbae_ tidak bersama Jimin _hyung_?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Kenapa harus bersama Jimin!. Memang dia siapa!" tanpa sadar Yoongi berbicara sambil membentak. Duh, kenapa _sih_ dengan dirinya, Yoongi membatin. Jungkook kaget setengah mati bahkan ia hampir terlonjak mendengar suara Yoongi yang tinggi itu.

"Ma-maaf." Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat pemuda lucu ini kaget.

Hoseok melihat semua kejadian itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kenapa Yoongi harus marah pada Jungkook saat ditanya? Kalau memang Yoongi tidak menganggap Jimin itu siapa-siapa, tidak harus marah _kan_.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menengok lucu kearah Taehyung yang sedang terkikik sendirian. Tidak sendirian sebenarnya, karena Taehyung sedang membaca sebuah buku. Jimin penasaran dengan isi buku itu hingga membuat Taehyung terkikik tidak jelas. Untung saja tinggal mereka berdua di perpustakaan. Kalau tidak Taehyung akan dianggap gila oleh orang lain.

"Baca apa _sih_?" kepala Jimin memanjang kearah buku yang dipegang Taehyung.

"Kepo _deh_." Taehyung menjawab dengan malas. Jimin memutar bolamatanya dengan sebal.

"Yasudah."

Taehyung kembali membaca buku itu dan Jimin masih saja penasaran. Karena lama-lama Taehyung jadi aneh saat membaca buku itu. Kadang Taehyung akan bersorak kecil, kadang juga menjadi antusias sendiri. Jimin jadi takut kalau sahabatnya itu gila.

"Baca apa _sih_, penasaran _nih_." Jimin segera merampas buku ditangan Taehyung dan membuka halamannya.

"Itu buku tentang rahasia jodoh kita." Taehyung menjelaskan.

"Rahasia jodoh kita?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan mulai berbicara serius. "Dibuku ini kita akan tahu siapa jodoh kita dilihat dari ciri-ciri dan kebiasaannya."

"Kebiasaannya?" Jimin membeo lagi omongan Taehyung.

"Bicara terus. Dengarkan aku saja!"

Jimin mendengarkan omongan Taehyung karena dia langsung diam sambil menatap sahabatnya itu dengan penuh minat. Minat untuk mendengarkan, bukan minat untuk yang lainnya. Taehyung sudah merebut kembali buku itu dari tangan Jimin dan membuka halamannya.

"Seperti yang buku ini katakan, jodoh kita itu biasanya orang yang terdekat dengan kita. Tapi tidak dipungkiri seseorang yang tidak pernah kita bayangkanpun kadang yang menjadi jodoh kita."

Jimin hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar kan Taehyung.

"Lalu jodoh kita itu biasanya datangnya tidak bisa dipastikan. Bisa jadi jodohmu itu datang sangat lama saat dirimu sudah menyerah akan cinta."

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan datar. Omongan Taehyung yang tadi sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang, yang, yang seperti inilah.

"Nah, ini bagian yang paling menarik." Jimin terlihat antusias lagi, "seseorang yang sudah berjodoh, mau dia pergi sejauh apapun, menolak dengan sekeras-kerasnya, pada akhirnya dia akan kembali pada jodohnya. Itu yang disebut jodoh dari langit." Taehyung mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan wajah sumringah.

_Jodoh dari langit_. Jimin mengulang-ulang kalimat itu dalam hatinya. _Seseorang yang sudah berjodoh, mau dia pergi sejauh apapun, menolak dengan sekeras-kerasnya, pada akhirnya dia akan kembali pada jodohnya._

Jimin merasa sesuatu tak kasat mata meghantam dadanya dengan keras. Membuat dirinya sulit sekali bernapas. Entah kalimat dalam buku itu memang benar atau semua yang dikatakan buku itu sangat cocok dengan Jimin.

_Jodoh dari langit_.

Akhir-akhir ini Jimin berusaha untuk menjauh dari Yoongi, melupakan Yoongi, menghilangkan perasaanya pada Yoongi. Tapi Jimin tidak bisa. Ia selalu menemukan dirinya kembali lagi pada Yoongi. Jimin selalu membutuhkan Yoongi.

Apakah ini merupakan sebuah pertanda?

To be continued

.

.

.

Nah, sekarang update cepet kan *nari balet*

Btw_, phylindan_, maaf ya ide 'jodoh dari langit'mu aku bikin disini hehehe… habis gatau meski nulis kaya gimana (ketauan deh keabisan ide)

Tapi serius, YoonMin itu memang jodoh dari langit. Duh.

Sudah ya, makasih banget yang sudah mau review. Yang belum, ya bisa kali review sesekali. Ga harus selalu disetiap chap kalo memang kalian males. Hahaha, tenang aja authornya legowo dan baik hati kok


	8. Chapter 8

**PILIH SIAPA?**

**Park Jimin, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok**

**Romance. Friendship. Humor. Boys love. School life. Teenager. Chaptered.**

**Mentioned! BTS's member. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Hoseok sama-sama suka Yoongi. Jimin dan Hoseok bersaing untuk mendapatkan Yoongi. Lalu siapa yang akan Yoongi pilih?

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok melemparkan tas punggungnya begitu saja, membuka sepatunya dengan kasar lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Hoseok meletakkan kedua tangannya dibawah kepala dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Saat tiduran nyalang seperti ini pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi sore dibawah pohon besar saat ia, Yoongi, dan Jungkook berteduh.

Hoseok tidak bisa mengabaikan ini begitu saja, serius. Karena Hoseok merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Yoongi dan itu berkaitan dengan Jimin.

Jimin memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh begitu saja. Hoseok tahu, sedikit banyak Yoongi sudah melihat pada Jimin. Tapi ia tidak akan tinggal diam saat waktunya tiba. Waktu yang akan menjadikan Yoongi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin diam-diam memanjat dinding samping sekolahnya karena ia terlambat datang pagi ini, dan sialnya walau hanya terlambat lima menit pintu gerbang sekolahnya sudah terkunci. Untung saja Jimin ingat jalan tembus menuju sekolah lewat dinding samping, tapi Jimin masih harus memanjatnya dulu supaya bisa masuk kedalam.

Tidak terlalu sulit memanjat dinding ini karena letaknya yang tidak begitu tinggi dengan tanah. Hanya dengan sekali lompatan Jimin berhasil melewati dinding ini. Jimin menepuk celana seragamnya yang sedikit kotor dan merapihkan seragam sekolahnya.

Begitu berbalik mata Jimin langsung menemukan Pak Go yang merupakan guru bagian keamanan disini. Tidak ada jalan lagi bagi Jimin; jadi ia hanya nyengir tak berdosa sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Terlambat lagi, Park Jimin!"

"Anou, Pak."

Pak Go melirik jam tangannya dan segera mencatat sesutau dibuku saku yang selalu ia bawa-bawa; catatan kecil nama-nama siswa yang terlambat. "Park Jimin dari kelas Sepuluh. Telat lima menit."

Jimin menghela napasnya, "Pak, saya cuma telat lima menit. Sedangkan kebijakan sekolah menghukum siswa yang telat sepuluh menit." Jimin memelas.

"Benar. Tapi kau melanggar peraturan."

"Melanggar peraturan?"

"Ya. Kau baru saja memanjat dinding. Memanjat dinding tidak diperbolehkan dalam kebijakan sekolah."

Jimin mengerang frustasi dengan alasan yang diberikan Pak Go. Guru Jimin yang satu ini memang sedikit aneh dan menyebalkan dengan keanehannya.

"Pergi membersihkan toilet sana! Hingga jam pelajaran pertama selesai!"

Setelah memberikan hukuman yang harus dijalani Jimin, Pak Go segera pergi dari sana. Jimin menggaruk rambutnya lagi dan menendang kerikil didepannya. Yang namanya membersihkan toilet adalah perkerjaan yang paling menyiksa untuk Jimin. Lebih baik ia membersihkan kantin sekolah yang besarnya sama dengan lapangan sekolahnya.

Tetapi hukuman tetaplah sebuah hukuman; sebagai siswa yang tidak pernah melawan perintah guru Jimin segera menuju toilet.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, Jimin tarik ucapannya beberapa saat lalu yang mengatakan lebih baik ia membersihkan kantin sekolah yang besar daripada harus membersihkan toilet. Karena, _shit_, disana ada Yoongi! Sedang mengepel lantai toilet. Yoongi berdiri membelakangi Jimin jadi dia tidak tahu kalau Jimin juga ada didalam toilet.

Ugh, didalam toilet. Berdua. Dengan. Yoongi.

Tidak, tidak. Jimin segera melenyapkan pikiran anehnya tadi dan segera mendekati Yoongi. "Yoongi _hyung_," panggil Jimin.

Yoongi tersentak mendengar namanya disebut seseorang dari belakang. Jelas saja kaget ia sedang melamunkan sesuatu tadi sambil mengepel lantai. Yoongi membalikan tubuhnya dan ia tersentak lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ji-Jimin. Sedang apa?"

Jimin melangkah kedepan dengan kikuk, _well_ ini pertama kalinya mereka hanya berduaan setelah beberapa waktu lalu. Jimin mengambil kain pel satunya lagi yang masih berada didalam ember. Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan bingung.

"Aku mendapatkan hukuman dari Pak Go karena datang terlambat dan ketahuan memanjat dinding."

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat dengan mimik wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Setelah itu ia kembali mengepel lantai. "Sama denganku," gumam Yoongi.

"Kenapa?"

"Uh," Yoongi mendongak pada Jimin yang sedang menanti jawaban darinya. Mungkin tadi Jimin mendengar ia bergumam tapi tidak begitu jelas. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Setelahnya untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua sibuk dengan urusan mengepel lantai. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan baik dari Jimin maupun Yoongi. Keduanya merasa segan untuk mengobrol.

Tapi Yoongi masih terus melihat kearah Jimin, dengan diam-diam tentunya. Dari pengamatan Yoongi, Jimin ini sedikit berbeda sekarang tapi dalam hal penampilan. Rambutnya agak dipotong pendek diatas telinga sehingga membuat bentuk wajahnya semakin jelas. Dan yang Yoongi sukai adalah rahang Jimin yang tegas hingga dagunya.

Dan tiba-tiba objek yang dipandanginya menengok; membuat Yoongi terkesiap karena ketahuan mencuri pandang. Mata mereka bertemu dan seolah terkunci sesaat karena mereka tidak melepaskan pandangan mereka. Dan saat memandang Jimin, debaran itu kembali datang dalam dada Yoongi; debaran yang menyesakkan tetapi menyenangkan. Yoongi tersadar dan ia langsung menunduk malu.

Yoongi jadi salah tingkah _kan_, ia seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Ingin melakukan ini bingung, melakukan itu salah. Jadi Yoongi terpaksa harus berbalik lagi memunggungi Jimin.

Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Yoongi. Menggemaskan sekali Yoongi ini jika sedang malu. Jimin melihat lagi sisi lain dari Yoongi yang biasanya jutek dan suka marah-marah.

"Yoongi _hyung_," Jimin kembali memanggil Yoongi.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi menjawab tanpa melihat pada Jimin. Ia masih tidak berani bertatapan dengan Jimin.

"Yoongi _hyung_, kenapa…"

"Yoongi _hyung_,"

Jimin tidak bisa melanjutkan omongannya lagi karena tiba-tiba saja sudah ada Hoseok didepan pintu toilet. Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama menengok ke belakang. Hoseok berdiri didepan pintu dengan sebotol air mineral ditangannya. Hoseok menatap bergantian kearah Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Aku dengar kau dihukum Pak Go membersihkan toilet. Jadi aku kemari untuk melihatmu, dan juga memberikan ini." Hoseok menunjukan air mineral itu pada Yoongi. "Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan disini Jimin?" kini Hoseok beralih pada Jimin.

"Dia mendapatkan hukuman juga." Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Jimin. Namun Yoongi melihat kilatan marah pada mata Hoseok saat ia menatap Jimin.

"Oh, begitu."

Jimin hanya mengangguk saja kemudian kembali mengepel lantai yang sudah bersih. Yoongi menghela napasnya dengan lelah. Hoseok segera memberikan air mineral itu kepada Yoongi.

"_Hyung_ setelah ini aku ingin berbicara denganmu," Hoseok menengok ke Jimin, "Hanya berdua saja."

Yoongi menatap Hoseok dan Jimin bergantian dengan pandangan aneh. Ada apa dengan Hoseok, dia yang meminta Yoongi berbicara berdua tetapi kenapa Hoseok malah melihat kearah Jimin?

"Baiklah." Jawab Yoongi pada akhirnya.

Setelah itu Hoseok kembali menatap Yoongi lagi kemudian dia menepuk pundak Yoongi dua kali. "Baiklah _hyung_, sampai jumpa nanti." Setelah itu Hoseok pergi dari sana.

Jimin mendengar semua pembicaraan Hoseok tadi, ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tertarik. Toh, memang dia tidak tertarik sama sekali. Tetapi Jimin penasaran juga apa yang ingin dibicarakan Hoseok pada Yoongi. Mungkinkah Hoseok akan menyatakan cintanya pada Yoongi?

Jimin menghela napas dengan frustasi kalau benar itu sampai terjadi. Jimin menaruh kain pel itu didalam ember dan mencuci tangannya. Yoongi pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Hyung_, aku kelas duluan ya."

"Tunggu dulu!"

Jimin baru saja mencapai pintu ketika tiba-tiba Yoongi menyuruhnya berhenti dan menahan lengannya. Jimin terpaku pada tangan Yoongi yang sedang memegang lengannya. Ada aliran listrik tak kasat mata pada daerah yang disentuh Yoongi, dan Jimin menyukai sensasi itu.

Yoongi juga melihat pada tangannya yang memegang lengan Jimin dengan kuat dan ia tersentak. Buru-buru Yoongi melepaskan pegangannya. "Uhm, maaf."

"Tak apa _hyung_."

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya merasa kikuk dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Jimin juga hanya diam saja sambil menatap Yoongi. Tak lama kemudian Yoongi menghela napasnya dan membuka menutup mulutnya seakan ingin berbicara namun tertahan. Jimin yang melihat tingkah Yoongi mengerti maka iapun bertanya.

"_Hyung_, ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya dan jadi gelagapan sendiri "Eh, itu…itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya yang merah yang mana membuat Jimin merasa ingin mencicipi rasa manis dari bibir itu. Oh astaga, Park Jimin.

"Kenapa…kenapa kau menjauhiku Jimin? Apa aku…punya salah padamu? Katakan saja kalau memang aku salah, jangan…jangan,"

"_Hyung_,"

Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana Jimin sudah berada dihadapannya dan memegang kedua bahunya. Yang Yoongi tahu ia hanya berbicara saja terus mengutarakan isi hatinya tanpa menatap Jimin sama sekali.

"A-apa." Yoongi tidak terbiasa berhadapan langsung dengan Jimin seperti ini. Pikirannya menjadi _blank_ dan semua kata-kata yang sudah tersusun rapi dalam otaknya pergi entah kemana. Jimin tersenyum lucu melihat wajah grogi Yoongi. Oh Tuhan, satu lagi sisi lain dari Yoongi yang Jimin ketahui.

"Bicara satu-satu jangan terlalu cepat seperti itu."

Yoongi merona mendengar ucapan Jimin. Tadi Yoongi hanya merasa gugup dan terlalu takut untuk berbicara. Begini saja sudah untung karena ia bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar walau terdengar seperti ia sedang _rapping_ daripada berbicara.

"Aku…maaf."

Jimin tersenyum lagi dan melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Yoongi, Jimin juga melangkah mundur dari depan Yoongi. "_Hyung_, aku pergi duluan ya. Tak apa kan?"

"Tapi…" Yoongi terdiam sebentar lalu menghela napas dan menunduk. "Baiklah."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya pada Yoongi dan mulai berbalik menjauhi Yoongi. Yoongi menatap punggung Jimin yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan sendunya. Kenapa malah semakin rumit saja sih hubungannya dengan Jimin.

Tunggu sebentar. Hubungannya dengan Jimin? Memangnya ia ada hubungan apa dengan Jimin?

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari toilet menuju kelasnya. Kepalanya, pikirannya penuh dengan dua junior berisik itu, Jimin dan Hoseok. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Hoseok, dan kenapa Jimin semakin menjauhinya. Keduanya membuat Yoongi sakit kepala dan juga bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi celingukan mencari Hoseok dikantin. Well, tadi Yoongi menerima pesan dari Hoseok yang menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya dikantin pada jam istirahat siang. Kalau saja Yoongi tidak ingat dengan janjinya dengan Hoseok-yang katanya Hoseok ingin mengatakan sesuatu-maka Yoongi tidak mau disuruh begitu saja oleh juniornya ini.

Yoongi menemukan Hoseok disebelah pinggir kantin, meja Hoseok dekat dengan jendela. Ada Hoseok disana sedang melambaikan tangannya. Yoongi melangkah kesana dengan pelan. Masih memikirkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Hoseok.

"Duduklah _Hyung_. Aku akan mengambil makananmu." Hoseok berucap ketika Yoongi sudah didepannya. Yoongi menuruti perkataan Hoseok. Setelah Yoongi duduk, Hoseok segera menuju _stand_ untuk mengambil makanan mereka.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

Yoongi langsung bertanya begitu Hoseok tiba dimeja mereka. Hoseok tersentak mendengar ucapan Yoongi dan tiba-tiba saja air mukanya berubah menjadi serius. Dan Yoongi pun menjadi defensif.

Hoseok tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah meletakan baki makanan diatas meja selain menatap lurus pada Yoongi. Yang ditatap juga melakukan hal yang sama. Yoongi tidak suka berbasa-basi, ia ingin hal-hal yang penting seharusnya dikatakan saja langsung.

Tanpa sadar situasi antara Yoongi dan Hoseok berubah menjadi tegang. Yoongi bisa merasakan hal itu.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya aku…"

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Maaf sayang, aku baru update. Sibuk kesana kemari jagain Jimin supaya engga ngegodain Yoongi mulu. Hahaha.

Yup! Aku mengumumkan bahwa fanfict ini akan segera berakhir /yeeeeaaaayyyy/ *emot nangis sambil ketawa*

Untuk beberapa chapter kedepan maka ceritanya selesai sayang. Dan aku akan mengadakan kuis kecil-kecilan/? untuk kalian _**para pembaca aktif **_'pilih siapa'. Tapi nanti ya, hehehe.

Hemmm….oke mungkin aku termasuk new ARMY tapi rasa cinta ku pada Bangtan tuh dalem banget, sedalam liriknya Danger versi remix *dalem darimana coba -_- *

Dan beberapa berita tidak mengenakan yang terjadi pada member Bangtan membuat aku malah semakin mencintai mereka. Jadi, aku harap pada kalian para ARMYs untuk tetap berada dibarisan fans yang mendukung sampai mati /yaelah bahasa gue/

Oh ya! Siapa yang ikut gath ARMY di Jakarta bulan depan didaerah Blok M? aku dan phylindan bakal ikut (ikut promosi nih, lind :p) sampai ketemu dengan aku dan phylindan disana yaaaaa =D

**Sudah ya, makasih banget yang sudah mau review. Yang belum, ya bisa kali review sesekali. Ga harus selalu disetiap chap kalo memang kalian males. Hahaha, tenang aja authornya baik hati dan cantik kok *haha ngarep***


	9. Chapter 9

**PILIH SIAPA?**

**Park Jimin, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok**

**Romance. Friendship. Humor. Boys love. School life. Teenager. Chaptered.**

**Mentioned! BTS's member. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Hoseok sama-sama suka Yoongi. Jimin dan Hoseok bersaing untuk mendapatkan Yoongi. Lalu siapa yang akan Yoongi pilih?

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya aku…"

Yoongi tanpa sadar mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang berada diatas pahanya. Ia sudah mengantisipasi dan memikirkan jawaban yang tepat jika memang Hoseok akan menyatakan cintanya hari ini.

Hoseok masih menatap Yoongi dengan serius dan sepertinya ia sedang membaca wajah Yoongi. Hoseok menghela napasnya perlahan dan tatapannya berubah menjadi sedikit lembut.

"Sebenarnya aku…hanya ingin makan siang denganmu."

"Apa?!"

Yoongi tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya hingga mulutnya menganga lebar, cukup lebar. Hoseok terkekeh melihat reaksi Yoongi yang sepertinya persis dengan yang apa diharapkannya.

Hari ini Hoseok memang berniat untuk menyatakan cinta pada Yoongi tetapi saat tadi pagi ia bertemu Yoongi dan Jimin dikamar mandi, Hoseok mengurungkan niatnya itu. Yoongi baru saja bertemu Jimin dan Hoseok takut Yoongi tidak menerimanya. Karena Hoseok tahu, Yoongi menyukai Jimin.

Keberadaan Jimin disekitar Yoongi akan menjadi penghambatnya. Maka dari itu Hoseok akan mencari waktu lain, waktu yang tepat.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau hanya ingin…"

Yoongi tidak melanjutkan katanya karena ia sudah merasa sangat kesal pada Hoseok. Apa-apaan Hoseok itu, sudah membuatnya bingung setengah hari ini untuk memikirkan jawaban atas pernyataan Hoseok (yang ternyata Yoongi salah mengira). Dan Hoseok dengan mudahnya mengatakan hanya ingin makan siang dengannya!

"Kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja sih!" Yoongi menatap sebal pada Hoseok, tangannya dilipat didepan dada. Hoseok tersenyum hingga gusi atasnya terlihat. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis dan lucu.

"Kalau aku langsung bilang kau pasti tidak mau makan siang denganku."

"Apa?"

Entah karena apa perasaan Yoongi menjadi tidak enak setelah mendengar penuturan Hoseok. Benarkah ia orang yang seperti itu? Benarkah? Apa selama ini ia selalu menolak ajakan Hoseok , hingga Hoseok melakukan hal semacam ini?

Yoongi kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak peka dengan sekitarnya. Mungkin selama ini Hoseok sudah mencoba berbaik pada Yoongi. Tapi memang dasar Yoongi yang terlalu cuek dan kelewat galak, semua yang dilakukan Hoseok dimata Yoongi hanyalah sebagai mencari perhatiannya.

Hoseok merubah tatapannya menjadi selembut mungkin pada Yoongi. Pasti perkataannya tadi sudah menohok hati senior manisnya ini, Hoseok jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya dan ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menyindir Yoongi. Hoseok berdehem,

"Maafkan aku _hyung_, bukan maksudku."

Yoongi masih diam dan wajahnya sangat murung. Mungkin jika situasinya tidak seperti ini Hoseok yakin dirinya tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi putih Yoongi.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Hoseok. Bukan salahmu." Yoongi berbicara sambil melamun. Arah matanya menatap lantai kotak-kotak dibawahnya. Uh, Hoseok benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Melihat senior manisnya yang masih saja termenung seperti ini, Yoongi pasti masih kepikiran kata-kata Hoseok tadi.

Ketika Hoseok ingin melanjutkan bicara Yoongi sudah tersadar dari termenungnya dan sekarang ia tersenyum amat manis. Hoseok untuk beberapa detik terpesona pada senyuman Yoongi. Sungguh, senyuman Yoongi lagi-lagi membuat Hoseok meleleh bagaikan cokelat yang dipanaskan.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku, mungkin sudah bersikap kasar padamu selama ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku sejahat itu. Aku hanya, tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat bersamamu. Aku tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaanku." Yoongi meringis diakhir kalimatnya membayangkan perlakuannya kepada Hoseok dan juga Jimin.

Oh, Park Jimin.

Pemuda bermata lucu yang—Yoongi akui, mulai disukainya. Yoongi juga tidak tahu kapan persisnya ia mulai menyukai Jimin. Setiap ada pemuda itu jantung Yoongi bekerja dua kali lipat dan darahnya berdesir. Yoongi menyukai saat Jimin tersenyum yang bibirnya membentuk _triangle_ lucu dan matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Lebih spesifiknya lagi Yoongi menyukai semua yang ada pada Jimin.

Dan pada Hoseok, Yoongi menyukai saat-saat bersamanya. Beberapa minggu ini Yoongi memang sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hoseok, walau sebagian besarnya Hoseoklah yang selalu mendatanginya. Tapi serius, karena kedekatannya Yoongi jadi merasa nyaman dengan Hoseok. Apalagi Hoseok memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Mungkin saat ini Yoongi adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena disukai oleh dua orang yang secara keseluruhannya sempurna. Hoseok sempurna dengan kepribadiannya yang selalu ceria dan bakatnya dalam menari. Jimin juga tidak jauh berbeda, ia tampan dan lucu dan pandai bergaul dengan siapa saja. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Yoongi benar-benar beruntung.

Tapi Yoongi tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Disukai dua orang yang sempurna malah membuatnya pusing setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, Yoongi harus memilih satu disaat ada dua pilihan. Yoongi tidak bisa.

"Hoseok, aku harus pergi."

Yoongi segera beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum Hoseok sempat menghentikannya. Sekarang Yoongi hanya perlu menghindari Hoseok dan juga Jimin. Ia tidak mau menjadi orang yang tidak punya pendirian hanya karena harus memilih satu diantara dua. Benar, menjauh adalah jalan keluarnya. Stidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Yoongi.

Hoseok menghela napasnya saat melihat Yoongi yang sudah keluar dari kantin. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi dan meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepala. Ekspresi Yoongi masih membayanginya. Benarkah itu Yoongi? Pemuda yang Hoseok ketahui sangat cuek dan galak, menampilkan wajah muramnya.

Saat Hoseok mengutarakan kekecewaannya pada Yoongi yang tidak mau makan siang dengannya, Yoongi berubah seperti ia mempunyai kesalahan yang besar.

Mungkinkah kebersamaannya dengan Yoongi akhir-akhir ini membuahkan hasil. Bahwa akhirnya Yoongi mempunyai perasaan padanya? Bolehkah Hoseok berharap?

Hoseok kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, dia bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menyentakkan kepalanya kearah samping dan menyeringai pada sosok yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Kau dengar itu Jimin. Kau bisa bernapas lega kali ini." Setelah mengatkan itu Hoseok segera pergi dari kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menegang saat namanya dipanggil oleh Hoseok. Bagaimana rivalnya itu tahu kalau ia sedang menguping pembicaraannya dengan Yoongi. Padahal Jimin sudah sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Atau memang Jimin sangat mudah dikenali?

Setelah mendengar Hoseok melangkah pergi barulah Jimin bernapas lega, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Hoseok. Jimin memang sudah duduk disana ketika Yoongi datang menghampiri Hoseok. Well, Jimin penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Hoseok pada Yoongi. Walaupun pada awalnya Jimin tidak berniat untuk mencuri dengar.

Tapi serius, Jimin sangat penasaran dan kedua Jimin takut jika Hoseok berhasil mendapatkan Yoongi. Yang menyukai Yoongi dan berharap bisa memilikinya _kan_ tidak hanya Hoseok.

Jimin menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, "Haah, apa yang kulakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Pada saat jam olahraga berlangsung Taehyung sibuk mencari keberadaan Jimin yang tidak terlihat semenjak ia pergi kekantin. Sahabatnya itu bahkan menon-aktifkan ponselnya. Taehyung sudah mencari Jimin hingga ke toilet, tapi Jimin tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

Kemudian Taehyung menemukan _sunbae _yang jadi saingan Jimin, Hoseok. Kakak kelasnya itu sedang tiduran dibawah pohon dipinggir lapangan. Taehyung langsung menghampiri Hoseok yang tidak mengetahui kedatangannya.

Hoseok membuka matanya saat sesuatu menghalangi wajahnya dari sinar matahari. Dan ia bertatapan dengan wajah Taehyung yang sedang nyengir lebar. Hoseok buru-buru bangun dari tidurannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

Taehyung membenarkan letak duduknya dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Lalu apa yang kaulakukan?"

Hoseok menengok kesamping, "Kenapa balik bertanya?". Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Mereka berdua tidak ada lagi yang berbicara setelahnya. Hanya diam sambil memerhatikan kearah tengah lapangan dimana ada beberapa siswa yang sedang tanding sepak bola.

"Seseorang berkata padaku, cinta itu seperti menulis surat kaleng. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu siapa yang akan menemukan surat itu. Tapi percayalah seseorang pasti akan menemukannya. Begitupun cinta. "

Hoseok tertegun mendengar penuturan Taehyung. "Hidup ini penuh dengan rahasia dan ketidak-tahuan."

Lama Hoseok memperhatikan Taehyung yang tampaknya tidak terganggu sama sekali dilihat begitu intens olehnya. Taehyung bahkan tersenyum pada daun-daun yang jatuh berguguran. Anak ini aneh, Hoseok tahu dari awal. Tetapi entah kenapa keanehan dari Taehyung malah membuat Hoseok penasaran.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang cinta ya?" Hoseok masih memperhatikan Taehyung.

"Hemm, tidak juga sih. Aku hanya membaca buku tentang cinta dan menghapalnya."

"Menghapalnya?!"

Nah, ini benar-benar aneh. Kenapa Taehyung harus menghapal buku tentang cinta? Maksudnya, untuk apa? Toh di sekolah mereka juga tidak ada pelajaran tentang cinta.

"Kau serius!" Hoseok masih belum yakin sepenuhnya. Dan ketika Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, barulah Hoseok yakin. Bahwa pemuda ini unik dan langka.

"Wah, kau hebat!"

Taehyung tertawa mendengar pujian dari Hoseok. Dia adalah orang pertama yang memuji keanehan pada dirinya. Orangtua Taehyung saja tidak pernah memberikan pujian padanya. Hoseok dan Taehyung terdiam lagi, menikmati semilir angin yang menyapa wajah mereka.

"Hey, Jung Hoseok! Kau punya gebetan baru ya! Sekarang dengan seorang junior!"

Hoseok melototi Jongin yang berteriak ditengah lapangan dengan beberapa temannya yang sekarang menggoda Hoseok dengan Taehyung. Mereka berteriak tidak jelas dan membuat perhatian siswa-siswa disekitar menatap kearah Hoseok.

Taehyung hanya tertawa ceria mendengar godaan dari teman-teman Hoseok. Menurutnya teman Hoseok sangat lucu dan asik diajak becanda. Sedangkan Hoseok kini mencoba mengejar Jongin dan lainnya dilapangan. Tindakan Hoseok malah membuat Jongin semakin genjar menggodanya.

"Dengar semuanya! Hoseok kini dengan Taehyung!"

"Dasar pesek! Berhenti kau!"

"Hoseok _hyung_, ayo kejar Jongin _hyung_! Tangkap dia!"

Hoseok berhenti mendadak mendengar teriakan Taehyung dari pinggir lapangan. Disana Taehyung berteriak dengan semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya. Dan entah kenapa Hoseok jadi ikut bersemangat, maka dari itu Hoseok berlari lebih kencang untuk mengejar Jongin.

Adegan saling mengejar antara Hoseok dan Jongin menjadi tontonan seluruh siswa yang berada dilapangan dan sekitarnya. Semuanya meneriaki nama Hoseok dan Jongin, dan tertawa bersama. Lebih dari itu, perasaan Hoseok menjadi ringan. Dan ia sedikit lupa dengan Yoongi untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin membuka mata saat telinganya mendengar suara riuh rendah dibawah sana. Saat ini Jimin sedang berada diatap sekolah. Setelah dari kantin ia melarikan diri keatap ini dan tidur sebentar. Sebenarnya hanya menutup mata dan merenungkan kejadian hari ini.

Suara teriakan semakin ramai terdengar dan nama Hoseok juga Jongin ikut diteriakan. Karena penasaran Jimin segera bangun dan berjalan menuju pinggir tembok atap. Ia menatap kebawah yang langsung mengarah pada lapangan sekolah.

Disana ada Hoseok yang sedang mengejar Jongin dan siswa disekitarnya meneriaki mereka. Jimin tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi sepertiya Jongin sedang menggoda Hoseok. Lalu Jimin menemukan Taehyung dipinggir lapangan yang juga sedang meneriaki Hoseok, atau mungkin sedang menyemangati Hoseok. Jimin mendengus melihat kelakuan aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Hoseok _sunbae_ lucu sekali ya."

Jimin tersentak dan langsung menoleh kesamping. Ada Jungkook yang juga sedang bersandar pada dinding. "Sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan aneh begitu _hyung_."

Jungkook terkekeh melihat wajah Jimin yang sangat aneh begitu. Tidak heran jika Jimin kaget, toh Jungkook memang mendadak sekali kedatangannya.

"Aku baru saja sampai disini. Kau terlalu asik melihat kebawah hingga tidak menyadari kedatanganku."

Setelah itu Jimin memandang Jungkook dengan biasa lagi, tidak menampilkan wajah anehnya.

"Hoseok _hyung_ memang lucu. Dia terlalu sempurna. Aku bahkan berpikir tidak bisa untuk menyainginya." Jimin melihat kearah sepatunya. Yang dikatakan Jimin memang benar, dan Jimin mengatakannya dengan tulus.

Jungkook mengulum bibirnya, "Setiap orang mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan pada dirinya."

"Benar."

"Kau tahu _hyung_," Jungkook menoleh pada Jimin, "Dulu aku sempat suka padamu. Dan aku juga sempat ingin membuatmu menyukaiku."

Jimin membelalakan matanya mendengar pengakuan dari Jungkook. Jadi selama ini Jungkook menyukainya tanpa ia ketahui?

"Aku berusaha agar kau melihat padaku dengan mengandalkan semua kelebihan yang ada pada diriku. Tapi akhirnya aku menyadari, apapun yang aku lakukan tidak akan pernah memikatmu. Karena perasaanmu memang tidak memilihku."

Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan rasa bersalah. Karena ketidak-pekaannya pemuda lugu ini menjadi korban perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin setelah ini Jimin akan berusaha untuk peka terhadap sekitarnya.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Perasaanmu hanya milikmu, aku tidak bisa memaksakannya."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukaiku."

Jungkook tersenyum dan menghela napasnya. Ia melihat kebawah kearah lapangan dimana Hoseok sedang menindih Jongin dan memukulnya dengan main-main. "Kau juga tidak tahu ya kalau Yoongi _sunbae _menyukaimu?"

"Apa?!"

"Sudah kuduga. _Hyung_ kau memang tidak peka ya." Jungkook berhenti sebentar hanya untuk menunggu reaksi Jimin. Saat Jimin tidak menunjukkan reaksinya, Jungkook kembali berbicara."Aku saja tahu kalau Yoongi _sunbae_ menyukaimu."

"Darimana kau tahu? Ayolah, katakan padaku!"

Jungkook terkekeh, "Saat aku menyukaimu, aku mempelajari bahasa tubuhmu. Ketika aku berada didekatmu aku memperhatikan apakah kau akan gugup atau tidak. Ketika aku berbicara padamu aku memperhatikan apakah kau menatapku atau tidak. Ketika aku tersenyum padamu aku memperhatikan apakah kau merona atau tidak. Dan aku mengetahui semua jawabannya."

"Dan jawabannya adalah," Jimin lamat-lamat mengucapkannya.

"Jawabannya tentu saja tidak."

Jimin lagi-lagi merasa bersalah pada anak ini. Ternyata Jimin sudah menolaknya bahkan sebelum Jungkook menyatakan perasaaannya.

"Dan aku melihat bagaimana Yoongi _sunbae_ bereaksi kepadamu." Jimin mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan Jungkook. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja berdebar dengan kencang menanti ucapan Jungkook.

"Aku melihat bagaimana Yoongi _sunbae_ gugup saat ada dirimu, walau ia menutupinya dengan baik. Saat kau berbicara dengan Yoongi _sunbae_, ia tidak pernah menatapmu. Itu menandakan kalau Yoongi _sunbae_ malu bertatapan denganmu. Dan saat kau tersenyum padanya, aku melihat pipinya merona walau sedikit."

Jimin menelan ludahnya dengan berat, "Dan itu artinya…"

"Ya, Yoongi _sunbae_ juga menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mempercepat langkahnya menuju lapangan _indoor_ sekolahnya. Ia akan menemui Yoongi hari ini dan menurut teman sekelasnya yang bernama Minhyuk, Yoongi sedang berada disana. Setelah kemarin Jimin mendapat pencerahan (Jimin tidak tahu lagi menyebutnya sebagai apa) dari Jungkook tentang perasaaan seseorang, ia jadi ingin segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoongi.

"Cinta itu bukan tentang kau sempurna atau tidak. Tapi cinta itu tentang apakah kau ingin sempurna bersamanya. Cinta memang butuh diperjuangkan, tetapi jika kau tidak menyatakannya berarti kau berkorban untuk hal yang sia-sia. Maka dari itu nyatakanlah cintamu _hyung_. Beritahu pada Yoongi _sunbae_ kalau cintamu ini nyata, tidak hanya sebatas perkataan."

Dan disinilah Jimin berada. Didepan pintu ruangan dengan keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan dari kemarin. Untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Yoongi. Sebelum membuka pintu Jimin menarik napasnya dan mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang bertalu gila-gilaan. Setelah siap Jimin tanpa ragu mendorong pintu itu untuk terbuka.

"Hoseok aku juga menyukaimu—"

Jimin terpaku ditempatnya. Itu suara Yoongi yang didengarnya. Dan Jimin melihat Yoongi sedang berdiri ditengah ruangan dengan seseorang yang Jimin yakini sebagai Hoseok. Tentu saja itu Hoseok, Yoongi memanggilnya tadi. Tapi, apa yang Yoongi katakana tadi?!

Yoongi juga menyukai Hoseok?

Jadi, apakah Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah saling menyukai. Itu artinya…

Jimin merasa seluruh syarafnya mati dan ia tidak bisa menggerakannya. Bahkan untuk berkedip pun sepertinya susah. Kaki Jimin seperti dipaku sehingga ia tidak bisa pergi dari sana, walau sebenarnya Jimin sangat ingin pergi.

Mata Yoongi tidak sengaja melihat Jimin yang berdiri dengan kaku didepan pintu. Yoongi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya hingga ia menyerukan nama Jimin dengan kencang.

"Jimin!"

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

Hahaha, selalu yaaaa…. Telat update, dan sepertinya aku bakal kena semprot dari reader nih *mojok*

Seperti biasa, aku sibuk jagain Yoongi supaya tidak digodain mulu sama Jimin xD

Aku gak tahu kenapa bisa menulis kaya gini. Dan untuk peran Taehyung dan Jungkook, Kenapa mereka bisa jadi bijaksana kaya begitu? Mereka kan notabene-nya yang termuda -_-

Oh ya, seperti janji aku, aku bakal ngadain kuis kecil-kecilan/? Untuk **para pembaca aktif** 'Pilih Siapa'. Karena ini mendekati akhir dari cerita, jadi kuisnya seperti ini.

_**Apakah Yoongi akan menerima Hoseok? Dan diantara Jimin dengan Yoongi, siapa yang akan menyatakan cintanya?**_

Kalau diantara kamu ada yang menjawab benar, sebagai hadiah aku akan menulis satu fanfic yang kamu mau. Judul, tema, tokoh, dan jalan ceritanya kamu yang tentukan. Aku hanya menuliskan semampu aku dan aku publish sebagai hadiah untuk kamu.

Yang menang aku akan mengirim _private message_ diakun kamu. Bagi yang tidak punya akun aku akan memberitahukannya pada cerita yang akan datang. Mengerti?

Dimohon kerja samanya yaaa. Kuis ini juga menandakan rasa terima kasih aku kepada kalian yang sudah mau mengikuti jalan cerita ini *emot love love*

Terima kasih untuk para reviewers dan viewers.

Tanpa ARMY, BTS tidak akan sampai hingga seperti saat ini. Tanpa REVIEWER, AUTHOR tidak akan sampai untuk menamatkan ceritanya. Hahahahaha…

**Sudah ya, makasih banget yang sudah mau review. Yang belum, ya bisa kali review sesekali. Ga harus selalu disetiap chap kalo memang kalian males. Hahaha, tenang aja authornya baik hati dan cantik kok *haha ngarep***


End file.
